Equilibrium
by EmotinalRealist
Summary: The mind of Zaria Storm was set on destruction; her heart sought bloodshed only. Until she encountered a pirate crew that had her second-guessing all which she believed.
1. Liberator or another tyrant?

The halls only echoed with the sound of clicking chains along soft weeps and sobs; not that the girls could hear any of the disrupting sounds. Their bodies were being dragged to the last cell in a long linear hallway, whose stone walls and floors oozed with the smell of dried blood and urine.

Two guards hung them on the chain bracelets hanging from the short ceiling, one by the left side of the entrance, one by the right side of it. The only item in the small cell was a small, worn – out table decorated with a black, laced mask, which would cover the nose and eyes of the one wearing it, and now a log pose, golden bracelet and a cowboy hat; which were added moments before their bodies ended up swinging in the air on the cold metal handcuffs.

''Seems like you got new roommates, Walker. I hope they do as well as you do.'' One of the guards, with a body much larger than the one he spoke to, mocked the newcomers, while examining the items on the table, placed directly across the orange hair newcomer and on the left side of the third hanging body.

''Oh, I'm sure they'll bring nothing but pleasure to those who demand them.'' Throaty but grating voice departed from the third hanging body in the cell, equally in a mocking tone, competing with the guards. It wasn't his first ride with the prisoner in question; he knew full well her tone was just another way of her disobedience towards them, which now resulted in heavy footsteps towards her.

''Don't get witty with me, Walker, I'll make sure the Boss punishes you for it.'' The chains slowly clicked while his hand, wrapped in a black, metal glove, hugged her cheeks and gripped them hard, pulling her whole body towards his impressively big figure.

''Oh, I could never; I wouldn't want my handler get jealous. I know how much you enjoyed last night, Marky.''

Her tongue once again earned her a slap across the face, every wrinkle of his mesh glove leaving a red visible mark over her right cheek, pushing her body back swinging.

''It's officer Richards, for you, whore!''

The sound had awoken the girl on the left side of her. Luckily, the guards just found their way to the heavy metal door before she let her head rise.

''Good morning, beautiful. Welcome to hell.'' The middle figure spoke, this time a bit more lively.

The orange haired woman looked at her with wide eyes full of shock, while the other woman regained her conscious as well.

''Nami?''

''Are you okay, Robin?'' The orange hair quickly turned in the direction of her friend, before noticing she was in the same position and situation as the raven haired.

''Nico Robin. Cat burglar Nami. I'm sorry to meet you in a setting like this.''

Both of the females now poured their attention towards the central of the cell.

''How do you know who we are?'' Nami quickly questioned the woman.

''The news talks about you every so often. Wouldn't it be a bigger shock if I hadn't known who the Straw Hats were?''

Nami quickly withdrew, probably trying to figure out what happened before she lost consciousness, but Robin continued the interaction between the hanging figure and them.

''It's only polite to introduce yourself to us then.''

The woman swayed closer to the light, which was placed just a few inches from where the metal hook of her chains rested, allowing the females a better look at her figure. Her hair was long and brown; it framed soft facial features, full lips and thick black eyelashes that decorated medium oval brown eyes. Or what could be seen of her face, under a fair amount of blood the guard caused.

She seemed shorter than Robin, seeing her chains were pulled more over the metal hook, but still higher than Nami. Same as her height, her age seemed to fall somewhere in the realm between the ages of the Straw Hats women. Her body was covered in dry blood and a couple of bruises, which were all visible because she was practically naked.

Her wide hips were encompassed by black tight shorts, while her chest was lacking such restraint – the only thing covering her breasts was the remaining of a white tank top, which now resembled more a crop top. While the Straw Hat women were still fully dressed, this woman missed even footwear. Before she could answer, Robin already noticed the table behind the unknown woman, quickly inspecting and recognizing its contents. All of its contents.

''The mask.'' Robin's head slowly returned to the position before noticing the table, only now widen eyed did she stare at the woman.

''What is it, Robin?'' Nami expectedly wanted an explanation for this situation, which grew more mysterious by every moment.

''Shadow Walker.'' Quietly, Robin spoke out after a long pause. Robin's tone of voice sounded accusing and judging, making the woman clench her aching jaw and frown.

''No, please.'' Brown haired woman spoke hastily after the reveal of her identity. ''I'm Zaria. Only those who show no respect for balance should know me by the name such as Shadow Walker.''

''You're a serial killer and you speak of balance? Ironic.''

''I can understand your opinion. The news always leave out the most critical parts of the information they receive.''

''Wait, you're the one burning up the Navy ships and bases?'' Nami interrupted again, now connecting all of the dots. ''The paper said you've slaughtered more than a hundred officers in both of the facilities, making you responsible for deaths of more than two hundred men and women. Plus, all of the people on the ships. I agree with Robin, sounds pretty serial killer-y to me.''

''That's pretty narrow look on the things, but I guess it does sound like it. I guess I am fully guilty.'' Zaria paused, taking a deep breath, in a desperate attempt to push down her rage.

Rage of the misinformation going around the world, leaving it blind once again to actual problems, and the rage of actually being seen as a worse guy in the situation as such. She never expected to be perceived as something positive, taking into matter she was still doing something naturally wrong, but to conclude an opinion on the matter, despite not knowing all of the variables of the equation, did fill her insides with a certain amount of anger, as much as she wished to let it go. Her expectation of the world was far too great and she should've prepared herself for more explaining and far worse reactions to her persona.

Finally, she managed to persuade herself it wasn't the girls' fault they formed such an opinion, despite not having all of the facts, for it wasn't common for the criminal side of any kind of evens to give a press conference or an explanation behind their elaborate plans; so she settled on explaining it herself, even if it only were to Robin and Nami.

''I'll be the worst guy. Once you ignore the fact the facilities were used by corrupted Navy officers under the sponsorship of a couple of Celestial Dragons, mostly for the use of human trafficking and sex slaves.''

Both of her cellmates remained silent for a moment, which Zaria took to her advantage, immediately continuing.

''You think what you saw on that bloody island was bad? The World Government and the world know all about the happenings on the island of Sabaody Archipelago, while these monstrosities are in the dark even to the Navy HQ. I just wanted to shine some light on the currents events.'' Zaria's tongue carefully licked over the spot in the right corner of her mouth, absorbing its metal aroma, before she continued.

''They capture women in broad daylight, bring them to their bases and after months of what they call testing, decide to either sell them to third parties or keep using them till they can't stand anymore. They deny them food and hygiene for weeks. Most of them die for exactly that reason. Not to mention, sex slaves aren't only for sex. They're for everything. If they're feeling angry, they'll beat you. If they're horny, they'll screw you. If they're feeling generous, they'll share you with their friends, family or subordinates. If you end up pregnant, they kill you. What I'm doing is far less evil then their doings. Plus, it's quicker. And I'm almost done.''

Robin let out a soft puff, obviously fighting inside herself, giving Nami an opportunity to express her opinion.

''So, you would be a lesser evil, between the two?''

''No, I would just be someone fighting back. Someone trying to maintain balance. You don't have to understand my motives. Besides, there were six ships and three bases that operated, according to my information. I've taken care of the ships and two of the bases. The whole man hunt should be over soon enough, meaning I'll save your minds from the exposure to that form of news as soon as I get out of these chains.''

Zaria clacked her shackles which made the women look up to their own handcuffs, before glancing down to their feet, which barely touched the stone floor.

''A woman would think you'd be relieved by these facts.''

''Why would we feel easier knowing you future plans?'' Nami yelled in her direction, still not releasing the severity of their situation.

''Your handcuffs are made of Sea Prism Stone. Mine are made of something similar, with same effects to myself as the Sea Prism Stone is to Robin here. It's draining.''

''You're making the situation even worse.''

''I'm only informing you with the full length of our situation. No one knows where you are, you are unlikely to escape by yourself, so the only bet we have is for the idiots here to make a mistake so I can finish my plan and escape, along with the two of you.''

This only resulted with imaginary question marks over the heads of the women, followed by utter shock and disbelief.

''I'm sure you figured it out by now. We are locked in the cell of the third corrupted Navy base, with Celestial Dragons on their way to test the new merchandise.''

Zaria took a deep breath, before completing her sentence fully.

''You.''


	2. Morbid necessity or justified cause?

Last cell in a line fell in complete silence. The women of Straw Hat Pirates haven't spoken a word since Zaria introduced them to their upcoming fate. Their disbelief was so strong. This wasn't the first time she witnessed newcomers finding it hard to believe what was about to happen to them and what this place was really about.

''You're still on the same island, though.'' Realizing her statement took a greater tool than she intended, she began.

''Luffy will find us.'' Nami strongly replied, with an approving look from Robin, who obviously shared her opinion.

''I'm sure he will. That isn't even a question.''

Robin took a deep breath, deducting quickly.

''The question is – is he going to find us on time.''

Zaria now started feeling bad for the women. Not that she hadn't already felt bad enough for everyone who found themselves in a situation like this, this feeling was hitting closer to home. It was more personal.

She realized they had hope, hope their crewmates will come. She felt bad because she forgot how it feels for someone outside to worry where you are and where have you gone. She forgot how it felt when you waited for someone to rescue you. She forgot how it felt to have someone rescue you. Just as she was about to assure them things are about to be okay, she had a plan and she was going to make sure no one harms them, the metal doors slammed opened.

''Oh, I'm glad to see your new cellmates have awakened. They look like a real treat!''

A short man with wrinkled cheeks and forehead, but feminine facial features, spoke boldly and loudly, asserting his dominance above the chained women, followed by the officers that brought Nami and Robin a little while ago. Men looked pleased with the positions of the awakened women, making both of them adopt an even more worried and frightened facial expressions.

Zaria felt sorry for the two of them – while she was here by her own plan, by her own will, unbeknownst to the Navy and the Straw Hat women; they were here because they were played out, drugged, taken advantage in a place that seemed so friendly and relaxed. Knowing this, it took Zaria even less than usually to snicker at the Vice Admiral and quickly respond.

''You guys really should get him a chair. Or really high heels. Actually, that would make him look even more like an old lady, I suppose.''

Short man's face turned completely red, consumed by anger. It was quite a blow for a man's ego, especially for a man who was supposed to hold all of the control in the room. Despite his feminine looks, he was not someone who should be taken lightly.

For a man like Dickleberry, whose power lied mostly in his heritage, control was what he was given very early on, and, naturally, a young woman like Zaria, bothered him to the core. There weren't many who dared to stand in his way after he was assigned Vice Admiral, with the help of Celestial Dragons. But right now, what bothered him the most was the fact that was that tongue of hers.

He had hoped that the time she spent in his lovely haven would enlighten her on the matter of the position a common women has in a society – he had hoped she'd learn to be an obedient slave. Unfortunately, his outlook on the world and methods of implanting that outlook seemed to fail, time and time again.

''Richards, make sure she obeys.'' He issued a strict order.

The large male quickly wrapped his fat fingers around Zaria's neck while four pair of eyes glued themselves to both of the parties – two pairs showing glimpses of approval, even excitement, while the other two showed only absolute fear and shock. In a place like this, violence was always the answer.

''Such a gentleman. And by that, I mean you're fucking weak, Marky.''

With the last word exiting her mouth ever so slowly, she angered the officer, making him swing the already bruised body into the stone wall. Markus Richards, right hand of our favourite women-like marine, was anything but weak. The wall beside Zaria crumbled underneath the force it has been slammed and embedded the curves of her body, leaving the outline of the body carved. The officer slowly let go of her neck while she swung into the previous position.

''Anyway, I'm not here to play with you, Walker.''

The short man spoke again, this time in a calmer way, while taking a deep breath, probably to carve into his memory the smell of the small cell. The blood that started dripping picked up on the smell of chains, so the air inside oozed with the odour of metal.

''Oh, such a shame, Dickleberry...'' her voice was silvery even while she was spewing blood while speaking ''I was really hoping to spend some quality time with you.''

''The buyers will be here soon, so restrain yourself from talking if you wish to keep your tongue.'' Dickleberry slowly and proudly answered her, now examining the other ladies in their company, making a spark of rebellion burn stronger in Zaria's stomach while he tried, desperately, to reassert his dominance above them.

''Of course, your Dickness.'' She might have allowed them many things while she was there, but killing her spirit wasn't going to make it on the list for as long as she could spew venom their way. They all fed on dominance and it was not a part of her plan to rid herself of the tongue that defined her.

His face grew red once again before turning to the other guard, a face Zaria hadn't seen around yet and couldn't connect with a name. It was, however, usual for officers to be transported and handed all sorts of jobs, especially if someone older took an interest or saw potential in them. It was possible she failed to notice him until now. He wasn't much smaller than Richards - he even resembled him in the light colour of the hair.

''I currently have no time to deal with the whore right now, so please, get all three of them ready for the arrival and escort them to the Grand Hall. I have to welcome our guests.''

''Of course, sir!'' the younger, nameless officer immediately replied.

''You come with me, I need to show you something before they arrive.''

Vice Admiral's hand motioned to Richards, calling him like a dog he was, and they finally left.

Zaria spew out more blood and raised her head, making the blood drip down her body and setting her eyes on the only left male in the cell.

''Hmm, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?'' Her voice was seductive; her eyes seemed to change their shape. Zaria's face in general gave away different kind of energy than moments before. For a moment, Robin could swear the hem of a mask could be seen. But that was false. There was no mask, just a face of a young woman, playing a game.

''I just started last week, yes.'' He answered in a disinterested kind of way.

''And how do you like it in our wonderful mansion?''

The women watched the exchange, both now baffled by the change in Zaria's facial expressions and tone of voice. While they both knew better than to actually believe their eyes, they figured by now there was more to their cellmate and both were familiar with the way of seduction, this was really unexpected and fast.

''It's okay. I just wish I had more time to spend with the slaves.'' Her tone was actively rummaging his mind, without him even realizing, and it started being visible – he gradually started closing the gap between the prisoner and himself.

''Ouch, they don't let you play much, do they?''

The guard now stood only a mere inch from Zaria's body, slowly tracing the blood that previously dripped down her breasts and stomach, partly dried, partly wet, with his index finger.

''You know, I'd let you play with me.''

This had left the guard in hard shock. Every slave imprisoned was always scared, full of tears and playing with them never lasted long. New guards only had few opportunities that came rarely, so what they got, they had to use to full extent. This interaction had both of the remaining women focusing their attention on anything else, feeling fully disgusted at the scene; while it fulfilling the guards deepest desires and fantasies.

''We can play as long as you wish. I promise I'm a really good girl when I'm handled.'' Now it was Zaria pushing her body closer to the guards, on the bare tips of her toes. ''I'll obey you.''

These words caused the final commotion in the guards head, because now his body certainly did react, in full arousal. Or maybe it was her breasts, which were now pressed against his uniform, leaving a crimson stain behind. Whatever it was, her mission was successful – she made him think with another head, head that couldn't foresee a mistake.

A mistake she was waiting for - removal of her cuffs. In any other situation, she would've gone with her previous plan, obey just enough for one of the monsters to finally buy her and they wreck havoc. But, improvising is a spy's 'must', unfortunately. Not that she considered herself a spy, but was accused of being one by someone dear, one too many times, so it got under her skin. No matter their opinion, the Straw Hat women at least allowed her to explain herself, and it eased her soul. So improvising was a way of showing her gratitude. She hoped her belief in people wasn't going to fall apart once again.

Guard's fingers quickly tumbled the keys over them, at last finding the one that matched the lock of the chains restraining her, and inserted into the hole, waiting for his reward as her wrists regained their freedom.

Unfortunately for the guard, instead of him filling a hole or two, Zaria had other plans and different idea of satisfaction, as well as not a lot of time to act on those plans. Not a second after reaching her freedom, she made sure his body made a hole by impacting the metal door behind him, sending both his body and the door on the other side of the hallway, with just a swift motion of her right hand.

He was left unconscious by the impact. Nami and Robin followed the exit of the guard by rotating their heads slightly, confused in the whole process, before gluing their eyes back to the unchained woman after the whole motion caused a loud blast.

She only made her way towards the table, collecting her mask and quickly pulling it on, before snapping her fingers twice.

''Shall we?'' She calmly stated before either of them realized her snap freed them of the rattling shackles.

''How did you do that? Are you a Devil fruit user?'' Robin quickly questioned Zaria, while grabbing her hat and throwing a Log Pose and a bracelet Nami's way, who still stood in shock and in place, catching her belongings wide eyed.

''Just a little trick. And no, I'm not a Devil fruit user.'' Zaria turned around towards them and grabbed them both by the wrists, applying a small amount of pressure, trying to be considerate of the soreness made by hanging, and instantly pulled them towards the exit of her creation.

The blast, of course, caused commotion between the marine guards. They could hear their voices and footsteps echoing through the hallways as they rushed to the women.

''Okay, girls, I only ask of you to help other women in here to escape.'' Zaria spoke clearly and steadily to Nami and Robin, while starting to her fingers numerous times to unlock other cells in the line, out of which women started getting out slowly and insecurely. ''It's okay, we're here to help. Please, just come this way.'' After trying to speak as soft as she could, Zaria turned to the pirates and instructed.

''Send them off by ships, they should be empty now, then run, find your crew, whatever. I doubt anyone will come after you, but be careful.'' By finishing her statement, she turned around and raised her hand eye level, holding it across the only other escape route – window that was placed between the last two cells and high above ground with nothing above but a small roof that laid above the back entrance into the building.

Zaria spread her hand, slowly at first, and then hastily moved her fingers apart, collapsing the window and the wall together by doing so. She looked beneath, outside of the hole, after creating an exit route, and turned back to the frightened women and her former cellmates.

While standing in the back, Robin's and Nami's adrenaline rose, and they decided to follow Zaria's plan. She proved to know more about their whereabouts and the whole situation than they expected, and intrigued a spark of their curiosity.

''Where are the other prisoners?'' Robin demanded a quick answer, tensely asking.

''Floor under us. There are ten more cells. Can you find your way there? Can you pick their locks?'' Zaria worriedly asked before noticing how close the echoing sounds were getting.

''Tch, don't even ask stupid questions like that.'' Nami answered her worries, sounding almost insulted, but definitely irritated. Zaria didn't doubt their abilities and skills, but working alone for the last three years, she didn't know what to expect.

Before she even managed to let her thoughts make a sound, Robin disclosed the issue by determinedly using her Devil Fruit powers, making a slide from the wall to the ground.

''Cien Fluers: Spider Net!''

''Come with us! We're getting out of here.'' The brown haired woman was glad Nami's voice was no longer forwarded to her, but the women around her, who now didn't seem to hesitate to do as instructed.

Zaria, for the first time in a long time, felt as if she was finally making a difference, after seeing all of the women run to Nami and Robin, for their escape.

As much as she wanted to keep her eyes on that image, she knew of the possibility that some women might've been already taken to the Grand Hall, on the other side of the building, so it was time to get moving. Plus, the guards had finally reached the stairway across them. Just as she was about to make a run for it, someone grabbed a hold of her left wrist where the imprint of chains remained.

''Come on, let's go.''

Through the gaps of her mask, Zaria met Robin's eyes, which seemed to understand more than Zaria wanted to.

''I can't. I have to do something else.''

''Please. Come with us.''

Zaria gulped, hard, realizing she gave greater exposure of herself than wanted. An impression Robin left on her in such a short time was not something she couldn't explain. Her hands travelled to the back of her head, untying black, narrow ribbons of her lace mask, before she offered it to the woman, while time seemingly stopped.

''I can't. But here, take this with you and leave. You've done more than enough. Thank you.''

Initially confused by the woman's action, Robin frowned, but nevertheless accepted the mask once the realization hit her. There was a reason she had to do this, not as someone who's hiding, but as someone whose face can completely be seen now.

''What are you hoping to gain there? Freedom? That's not how you gain freedom.'' She spoke, experientially, as Zaria felt.

Her heart sank with those words, but instead of her replying to the woman who left such an imprint on her, she turned around right before Nami yelled again.

''Robin! We need to go!''

Defeated, Robin stood; still looking at the liberator they came across, who couldn't seem to look her back in the eye.

Freedom was a long lost term for her, she left that somewhere behind. Along with the balance of which she was taught for all those years. Many values she sold and many she left, only to exchange them for one – revenge. She heard Robin's footsteps moving away from her in a running matter, following Nami's lead, as a weapon materialized in her right hand, out of thin air, from the palm of her hands where the handle was, to the two pointy tips.

The weapon was distinctive for the men of her culture and, just like her; it was the last one remaining in their world. In the matter of things, the weapon actually consisted of two blades which could form one by fusing the ends of the handles. The blades had three sides, reaching the length of her forearm, so unsurprisingly; when in its final form, it seemed threatening.

Wielding it was difficult, mainly because it was hard to balance. But, marines finally reached her and she couldn't let them get any further. She knew the bunch standing in front of her had to come here all the way from the Hall or the floor below, securing the slaves they were with or making sure they leave unnoticed because the guest are surely already here. Also, since she spent more time than estimated on the first floor, there was now a solid chance she wouldn't reach the buyers who were her first targets.

Once the marines reached her, she could clearly count them. 11 professionals, trained to their bone. As she counted, she heard the sound of rumble behind her. The young guard who let her go finally regained consciousness and stood back up. Twelve men.

''I hope she forgives me for this.'' She uttered to herself as she tightened the grip around her weapon.

The men marched in her direction. Before giving him a chance of attacking her from the back, Zaria jerked her weapon in the direction of the nameless guard, stabbing him in the stomach. Her body flew towards the mob and she threw herself over the shoulders possessed by the first marine that came her way, landing two men behind him, before straightening her arm and calling the blades back towards her. In a second, the spear-like weapon made its way through everything standing between it and the owner's palm.

Eight men.

She was now circled by the remaining eight men.

Four of them pulled the triggers of their guns, while the rest rested their lives on blades they held. What she hadn't counted on were the stun guns each and every one of them had in their other hands as well. Only serious weapon that could immobilize her for long enough. Fearing more factors she hadn't taken into the first calculation, she stepped forward to the shadow of the man the blade hit the last, since he still hasn't collapsed, and sank into the floor, or more specifically, she sank into his shadow. There was a reason they called her Shadow Walker, now was only the right time she proved she earned that dreaded nickname.

''WATCH YOUR BACKS!''

The marines figured out her tactic, and quickly started looking around, but before they had a chance to come up with a better tactic, she emerged from the shadow of a soldier who previously stood on her left, and glided her blade across her neck. They shot and swung, but it was hard to detect where she was going to hit next. Unfortunately, their attempts failed worse than they wanted, and the whole ordeal was soon over.

''_Is it time to stop now, Ria?'' _in the midst of all chaos, alongside her bloody body, emerged another figure, from a small shadow dead body cast. Gloomy figure, with a heavy presence, in a deep black hood, who spoke softly to the woman.

''You have no place here. Leave.''

''_She wouldn't have wanted this. You're disrupting the balance. Remember all the things she said.''_

She stopped for a second, both moving towards the Grand Hall and breathing, before turning to him and raising her blade in his direction, not that it would do much. His presence made her angry, his words did even more damage.

''You have no right to speak of her. You disrupted the balance when you took her away from me. You were supposed to protect her, for fuck's sake.''

He only stepped forward, now raising his left hand and placing it on hers, before lowering the weapon. His skeleton fingers lightly squeezed hers, resting on the blade.

''_It was her time to leave with me. Please, don't blame me.''_

Only then did she feel the tears pushing trough, but she'd be damned to let them escape. Instead, she gulped both them and anger, and rid herself of his touch by turning away from the entity. Blaming him was all she had, apart from this mission.

''Leave, Death. This time, I decide whose time it is to leave with you.''

She hadn't waited for long after finishing that sentence and stormed off to the place where she believed would find peace – Grand Hall.


	3. Colliding paths or another crossroad?

_My dearest Zaria,_

_It saddens me you are not next to me right now. We are far away from home. And now you are far away from me. I'd hate for you to worry when you are following your dream. I hope you find more than you're looking for, out there. The sea is vast, I'm certain if you believe in the balance, it will lead you to what is right. There are many different paths to take, please, be careful. Nothing is ever as black and white. Please, remember it. Ria, remember all I've tried to teach you. All they died for. Remember where we came from and values we hold. Power is not for the sake of terror. Those values should lead you; hatred will keep taking away from you if you keep following it. Don't chase your dream for the wrong reason._

_Make your path the one where you reach equilibrium for the sake of yourself, not vengeance. I beg you._

Her words bounced over and over again through Zaria's mind, she could hear them clearly. She could hear her voice, sweet and kind, a lovely voice almost as if she was singing when speaking. Since the first time she read the letter, she could hear the words written, her voice was forever engraved in her being. However, they were, indeed, far from home.

Her bare feet slowly dragged over the cold, filthy stone floor as she placed her left hand on the wall and dragged it alongside herself. She was tired and hungry; the skin on her fingers was dry and she finally began to notice the severity of her own wounds.

Her back ached under new bruises forming around her spine, longwise, the pain being most noticeable when she would try to move her head or neck, trying to detach the strains of her greasy hair that became glued by all the blood coming from her scalp. Her wrists were red and almost skinless from all the hanging and swinging. Similar mark was left on the back of her neck, result of all the dragging by the chains.

Her cheeks were sore, as were her inner thighs, which would stick to each other as she would walk. This place was nightmare inducing, but her soul wouldn't rest until this chapter is closed. As the tips of her fingers, that matched the wall in dryness, caressed it, she managed to call strength her rage provided and enchant; ignoring the limit of casting she was approaching.

''Inferno.'' An expensive spell tickled her lips on its soft and quiet escape.

Previously invisible trail of her fingers now left a bright crimson line and the stone quickly began to ignite and incinerate, as the line branched over the cold barrier. She felt the consequence of that spell burning below her ribs, as it took out more energy out of her than she expected, and a harsh burn on the left side of her lower back, knowing she just earned herself another fingerprint-sized flower from Altan.

Flowers he left almost covered the entirety of her back, not that she regretted even one petal of those black tattoo-like flowers. Not even that could steal her focus from the most important matter right now – the amount of distance left unclosed between the Hall and her aching body. Seeing the corridor spread, she couldn't help but wonder, with the words still in her head; did Ana speak about this when speaking of many different paths?

Was the path towards the Hall the path she was supposed to take, or was she supposed to turn back? One of those paths she'd already burned. Then again, if she spoke about the right path, a higher path, and balance, expecting Zaria to reach it all in the same time, at the same place, she would've been crazy, expecting too much. How can one be in balance when there are things as such disrupting it? In Zaria's mind, there was not a doubt when questioning a right path and a righteous path and their collision and balance. She knew the two paths could not collide. Ana must've been wrong.

_I am well; you should not worry about us. I left and settled on a new island. Ari is here often, he keeps me company. People here are so kind; I found a job after coming into the town, right away. The bar I work at is absolutely lovely, everyone there is really nice. The Navy is also here, but I have not given them a reason to doubt me. There are so many wonderful people serving in it, you should hear them. Time has passed and I can guarantee you, things aren't as they were. Nevertheless, I promise I'll be careful. I always speak of you proudly, every time they speak of the sea. _

''Ana, you fool. They never change. The world is still too cruel for us.''

Zaria spoke to herself, rereading and reliving the kind woman's last words spoken to her. Ana held more naivety than her, maybe that's where Zaria got it from in the first place, despite trying to fight it on many occasions; it still often got the best of her and fooled her again. She was taught to forgive, to help, to be kind from a young age.

Most of it would evaporate if it weren't for Ana, she would forget all about it. But, during the years she spent with her alone, Ana kept insisting, saying how their way of living and their way of believing was, in fact, accurate. It's a shame she couldn't bring herself to believe that was a correct way to live anymore. It wasn't just a doubt there was no safety for her out there, it was a firm belief; that, someone deep down, begged to be proven wrong.

Repeating the words, the guilt started kicking in as well, making her bite on her cracked lip, and subsequently causing the blood to flow out more. If only she wasn't out there, searching for more power, if she was by her side, maybe she could've convinced her against this wrong thinking. Maybe she could've protected her against the world. Maybe if she was persistent, it would've worked eventually. Maybe she could've changed her fate. Maybe Adrion would change his mind then and her time wouldn't have come so soon.

_I wish you were here._

_I wish we were together again. I miss you a great deal._

_I wish to hear your laughter again and collect herbs in the woods. I wish we could share new adventures together and spend many afternoons reading. I have so many legends to tell you about and this place doesn't feel like home without you. I feel like you miss me too, but might be scared of coming back. Ari says you send him away every time he approaches you. He says you're doing fine, nevertheless. _

_I hold no grudges against you, you must know that. I hold you too close to my heart._

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you more, but I promise, if you come back, I'll try my hardest to help you so we could build a life you wanted. I promise things are going to get better._

''My foolish Ana. I was so stupid to ask for more.''

The sadness constricted her heart, her chest became so tight she wished to jump out of her skin just to take a breath, the pain her wounds and cuts held suddenly reduced to nothing. Her sorrow overtook her body. Regret started biting through her bones, regret of not being there and knowing, as she was warned, Ana would've not wanted this to become of Zaria.

Many things went sideways, when they shouldn't have; was fate the one to blame or was the only one who should be held responsible Zaria herself? Her mind now became cloudy; she could not bear herself to think straight. She would've paid the highest prices only to be able to talk or seek advice from Anastasia. Only to see her again. That short letter wouldn't suffice in this case.

_I hope you find more than you believe you're searching for, Ria. Please, take care of yourself._

If this is what she was searching for, could it redeem her in Ana's eyes? Was there something more worth searching for than revenge in this very moment? The weakness she felt finally decided to make itself fully visible, knocking her off her feet and onto her scrapped knees.

_I couldn't bear to lose you, sister._

_Love,_

_Anastasia_

''I'm sorry, Ana. I still cannot bear losing you.'' Empty statement for anyone who might have witnessed this sight, but for Zaria, it was a reminder to pull herself together and stand back up, a reminder why she was doing this in the first place. Just as she reached the door of her final destination, Zaria apologized to her sister, despite knowing it would be left unheard.

The hallway she came from was being devoured by the flames – the stone heated up and slowly cracked before turning to ash while the wooden beams that reached the ceiling burned. She opened the door and swallowed her fear and guilt, knowing she could not wear it on her sleeve in front of whoever she might meet on the other side.

Grand Hall was a place that resembled an old theatre. Rows and rows of comfortable red seats that were only separated by the space which enabled viewers to walk towards the seats and a wooden passage that separated the rows and went all the way to the stage were spread in front of Zaria.

To her surprise and misfortune, the Hall was empty. The air smelled like sweat and smoke, the lights were dimmed, apart from the stage consisting of simple wooden floors, which was the only place well-lit.

''Seems your plan had more holes than you thought, witch.'' A strong voice spoke out of the darkness. Her jaw clenched forcefully and heart began pounding harder once she heard it; it was a voice she heard many times over her stay in the facility. She heard it moan in pleasure, give orders and assert dominance one too many times. It was a cruel and harsh voice.

A figure stood up from a seat in the front row and she immediately rested her eyes on it. Despite not being able to see his face, his voice was enough to know who it belonged to - the right hand of the Vice Admiral, Marcus Richards, was standing below the stage. His figure seemed even bigger than before and her mind sank in the sea of her emotions and thoughts. The Celestials weren't there; Dickleberry surely requested all of the remaining officers to ensure their departure. Her only consolation was the fact it was him that was left behind. The one she loathed the most and who held the bigger part of her anger.

''I knew who you are the moment I saw you. You two look so alike.'' Her eyes widened with shock as soon as he finished his sentence. But it only took a second for her face to take a furious expression and for her feet to march the body they were attached to in his direction.

**-Z-**

The sound of the burning roof collapsing distracted the Straw Hats women as they raced to the ship that just anchored after seeing the smoke. Despite feeling relieved after seeing their home, both of them stared at the building that seemed to crumble once they neared the port.

''Nami darling! Robin, my sweetheart! Where have you been? I'm so glad to see you again!'' a familiar voice woke them up and made them turn towards the source. They could see their crewmates running from the ship to where they were standing.

''We were drugged and taken here...'' Nami started explaining to the crowd and summed everything that happened while Robin continued to glance at the fiery site, losing the sound of rest of the explanation, as if the wind carried it away. Her mind was captured by the tongues of flames when it started reviving the memory of similar fire she witnessed many years ago. Absentmindedly, her hand slowly gripped the mask she was holding.

''Robin..'' a huge, cold hand rested on her shoulder, making her twitch. Only then did the rest of her comrades fully notice her deep stare into the glowing building, removing their attention from a noisier woman ''Are you okay?'' the familiar voice continued as her eyes met with Franky's.

''The girl who helped us is still inside.'' As soon as her mouth closed, her feet carried her back towards the flaming devastation. Before she could reach even the infield of it, a rubber hand made its way around her waist, immediately after pulling her back. Before she knew it, she rested on top of her captain. Quickly, she removed the weight from him and sat on the calves of her legs, placing her hands in her lap along with the black mask, while Luffy found his way up.

''You can't just go inside, look at the flames. Even if I were to make it rain, the roof already collapsed. Finding her would be impossible.'' Nami quickly explained, trying to comfort her friend.

''You're hurt.'' Chopper quickly noticed the marks on Robin's wrists and placed his hoof on her hand. ''I'll treat it right away! Come with me!'' worried reindeer exclaimed and started making his way towards the ship, before noticing his older comrade wasn't following his lead, making him stop.

''It's just unfair.'' Robin looked up, meeting the eyes of Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Franky.

Just as they were about to nod their head, another exploding sound broke the air's tension and a figure flew toward them, landing in the middle of the field Nami and Robin ran over to reach the port.

**-Z-**

_/Grand Hall, meanwhile/_

In a moment, she found herself slammed against a wall. This wasn't what she was expecting and her mission of vengeance quickly turned into a suicide one. The suit he was wearing, that made him appear even bulkier and bigger, was the one she couldn't do much about.

The only weak spot she noticed was his head that remained unprotected, but since the stone radiated certain kind of energy deflecting her spells, she knew she couldn't reach it as well. Only her blades could possibly do the trick, but after being slammed to a wall, her vision was far from clear. She was now facing two options: give up and die or try her best and die.

Death. Adrion. Has her fate changed without her noticing or without her being notified? His strong voice, full of pride, woke her up from her thoughts, and with a jaw clenched again and lips pressing together, all she could do is listen.

''We took notice of the damage you can do, so we built this. You can't fight against this stone, right? It repels your spells? It's handy, even as a simple prototype. They even added a stun baton. Do you know what that is? It's like a stun gun, only I can beat some sense into you with it.'' He paraded before her, showing off their new invention and just the tip of his ego, as he touched the belt that rested on the end of the suit, exposing his officially issued gun, which she knew was loaded with bullets of same origin as the suit.

As he finished his monologue, he turned back towards Zaria, only to find the spot empty. Just a second before his spin, skeleton long arms pulled her weak body into her shadow.

''What are you doing, Ari?''

''_What I am forbidden. You are the last one. You cannot die before your time, Ria.''_

''Aren't you disrupting the balance?''

''_The balance would take a bigger hit with you dead.''_

She looked down on her hands, which were shaking at the moment. Richards had all of these advantages on his side, making her doubt herself, but seeing Adrion juggled her thoughts a bit, making her suspect she might not be alone in all of it. Still, her stubbornness wouldn't take a break, so she spoke determinately.

''I'll find a way to kill him, you know that. Even if it does kill me.''

''_I know, I cannot change your mind. All I can tell you there is still time for you to change it. There is still time for you to take a different path. One where you reach your goal and honour Ana's wishes, even if it is only now.''_

''You're persistent.''

''_I wish you the best, Ria. Keep in mind what I said. This time, I'll let you decide who comes with me.'' _

The grim figure disappeared into the darkness, leaving her mind even more mixed up now. Standing alone in the black sea, she decided to keep fighting.

His advice wasn't helping her with matter in hand; she still had one hell of an opponent to take head on. But, without her wishing to admit, he left more mark than she wanted and his words have kept repeating alongside Ana's in her mind.

Quickly, she improvised a plan where all she had to do was send her weapon piercing though the officer's head. Upon emerging from Richard's shadow, just as she was about to gain an upper hand on him, she failed to notice he had his back turned to the wall, expecting her to dive out, so as soon as she did, he slammed her body against the wall just like previously back at the cell, only now pressing her whole body against hers, embedding her figure into it once again, before moving away.

''Don't fall so soon, I like seeing you fight. Your people have always been naive, thinking their goodness would protect them. Your sister thought the same. It's actually really nice seeing one of you so stupidly fierce.'' He continued his monologue, unaware of the fight going inside of her, all of the doubts multiplying and questions rising. For her to stay silent, on the other hand, would be forfeiting immediately, so she had to speak, after coughing more blood out and holding her stomach, which she could feel suffered the most in the crash.

''Suck a dick. If possible, suck a dick bigger than the one you have. Maybe then you'd know how a real one feels.''

''Oh, and that tongue, we should really do something about it.'' He turned back towards her, vividly angrier than before, and reached out for her, missing her by a mere second, as she sank back into her shadow, hoping she bought herself enough time for her plan to succeed.

She emerged where the stage cast darkness onto the floor, steps away from where he previously stood, materializing the blade instantly, and threw it his way. The spear, however, only grazed his right cheek, missing his head. Unfortunately, the price of all the spell casting had to be paid off. Her attack did not shake up the giant whatsoever; it only made him laugh intensely. His figure hadn't lacked speed, which wouldn't be expected considering his size and the weight the suit must've had.

Despite it, he had no trouble finding himself body against body in a moment, slapping her with a force so great it, that once it sent her figure flying away to a wall, which spread on the right side of the entrance to the Hall, it completely collapsed and shattered, as if it was made of glass not stone.

**-z-**

''Zaria!'' Nami and Robin shouted at the same time, before running towards the body that just made its way through the stone wall of the Grand Hall, where the fire still hasn't spread.

As fast as they were, another figure that made its way towards Zaria faster. In a second he made his way there, having an advantage of lesser distance as well. The hit her skull previously took left her motionless and barely awake. Same thing that caused her the dizziness was the thing that made her regain awareness – his fist, covered in onyx glove, aiming for her skull, which appeared in front of her way too fast. Previous hit almost made her almost black out, and she hung out barely; but this one was surly to finish her.

The moment was short, so she was well aware of the little time span she had to make a decision. Her final decision, foreseeing the damage she was going to take. Her right hand clenched harder on the ground and she sent her energy just between the two women and her – instantly jolting the ground to form a giant wall, disabling them to see further beyond it.

Little did she know, someone else made an instant decision, someone whose actions were quicker than her raising wall. Someone whose foot stopped the fist coming her way.

''I'm sorry, I can't forgive you hurting a lady.''

Blonde man lit a cigarette while nonchalantly explaining. What followed was a sharp sound of a cut being made and her wall falling apart, as footsteps of Straw Hats echoed through the dust.

''You scumbag pirates better stay out of this. I still have so much to tell her.'' Richards pulled his arm back, arrogantly stating.

The tone of his voice angered Sanji even more and his kick sent him flying to the exact spot he came from moments ago, just beside the hole he made using the weak body, making another hole, and flying to the other side of the base's perimeter.

Sanji placed the whole building of a Navy base between Richards and Zaria. Exhausted and trembling, Zaria looked at the man with her mouth opened, still trying to grasp onto what just happened, and raised her body by her forearms, barely, before Sanji offered her a hand to get up. Finally, collecting herself and taking advantage of the situation the most she could, she answered the officer's last bark at her, ignoring Sanji's swooning in the background.

''I know already! I know she was carrying your child!'' Her squashed lungs constricted even more from all of the air she used to yell her thoughts to him.

The man didn't move, lying in the rocks his body collected after being kicked, but he somehow still managed to speak so loudly, the audience on the other side could hear him.

''As if I'd let someone of your kind bring my offspring to life. It would be a disgrace!''

''Ana's child would be a blessing, just like she was.'' She now barely stood, but stood nevertheless, while giving it her all to push back the tears that were forming in her eyes. The audience she had stood silently behind her as a sudden need for explanation emerged in her.

''They gave her a job at the bar you were drugged at. She started asking questions one day to what happened to the girls there, because she never saw them again.''

Finally, she spoke after a moment.

''That's when they locked her up too. Of course, my sister couldn't help herself, but could help others. She healed them whenever she got a chance, so they found out who she was. After that, they tortured and tested her relentlessly, trying to find out if there were more of us.''

Her tears were now crashing on the ground below her; she finally gave in to everything that's been eating her all this time; while the rest stood motionlessly, listening to her confession.

''They tried to sell her to Celestial Dragons, but couldn't. Because her stomach was already showing, nobody wanted her. So they decided to kill her.''

Her voice was weaker when saying the last sentence; she barely made herself say it, before the rage kicked back in.

''HE PUT A BULLET IN HER SKULL!'' she reached for her own, placing a finger on her forehead, marking the same place where she found a black bullet on her sister's head before falling down on her knees. ''He took her away from me.''

The man, now slowly getting up from the rubble, stood motionless for a moment as his suit of onyx crumbled from the force of the kick, only leaving him with a right partial sleeve reaching his armpit. Heated air grew silent after her monologue. The only thing to break the silence were footsteps approaching and the sound of flip-flops on the feet of the approaching figure.

''Get up.'' He ordered, with eyes hidden behind a straw hat he wore, to the weeping lady after standing above her and resting his hand upon her shoulder. His voice, for some reason, woke something in her and the void slowly loosened the grasp it held on her.

She raised her head, and as she did, her body instantly followed. It followed his order without any disobedience, as if it knew his voice of encouragement was all it needed. He just made his way past her, when Zaria reached for his arm, stopping him, once she realized he would confidently make his way to the giant, who missed what protected him the most against her. She had to react quickly, so she spoke, sniffing softly.

''You already helped. Let me have my fight.'' She let her hand fall by her side after speaking determinately. Luffy's eyes met hers, having a conversation without actually saying a word. With his eyebrows slightly raised in the sight of her condition and will, he gave her a nod and only produced a short ''Hm.'' before staying still. As much as her body begged to be done with all of the pain, she couldn't stop now she had finally been offered help and was so close to putting this bloody chapter behind her.

"You can take care of the reinforcements. I'm sure they called for them.'' She turned to the rest, her eyes still watery, while speaking, then finally set them on the Captain of the crew. ''Thank you.''

''Oi. Everybody!'' Luffy yelled from beside her. "Protect the girl.''

Her lower lip shook as those words made their escape out of his mouths, making their way through the field which was about to become a place of battle, while the tears previously held by her eyes got replaced by a grateful glister.

Across them, as Luffy marched away from her, the walls of the Grand Hall became engulfed in flames and the heat became more noticeable. They all felt as if standing too close to a fire pit. Nevertheless, Richards made his way through the hell her spell awoke and found his way back to where he started from. He, as well, wasn't ready to let his mission go.

Her eyes were set on only one target, so it was natural she missed the moment the reinforcement Dickleberry sent jumped out, numerous navy soldiers who now surrounded the whole field behind the base. Field that reached all the way to the shore of the harbour. Luckily for her allies and Zaria, the only danger Navy expected was the Shadow Walker and slaves, not the Straw Hats, resulting in absence of people who could actually do some damage to the pirates.

Around her laid remains of the wall Richards previously broke - big stone boulders along with smaller parts of stone. He was now unprotected and awaited her next move, still confident he could take her down considering her injuries. Bodies of marines started falling around them, as the Straw Hats had no problem defeating the small army that came, focusing their attention on the two of the remaining rivals.

From the belt still remaining on his waist, Richards pulled out a stun baton with his right hand, steadily marching to the witch with it turned on. Before she knew it, he was next to her, already fully swinging it. His agility was still present. Every time the baton seemed it was going to reach her, she would move the ground beneath her feet, avoiding it, before ducking after the fourth attempt.

Lowering her hand towards the ground, she pushed out another energy wave, feeling something break inside her stomach, and launched herself in the air, landing on the right side of the attacker and letting the adrenaline ignore her pain. Her leg flew up high and hit the back side of the hand the baton rested in, successfully jerking it out of Richard's grip.

While the hand was now unarmed, he knew he didn't need a weapon to make more damage to the already wounded woman. As soon as she knocked the baton out of his hand, it moved backwards towards her face, making her body fly off as soon as she found footing. Seconds would determine the outcome of the battle. He couldn't let those seconds go in her favour, so he quickly rushed to the site where she landed and grabbed her neck, raising the body of the fallen by it, using his dominant hand, as if she weighted nothing, into the air, making her face him.

Her hair moved as he lifted her and the strains gently danced to the hot wind blowing, revealing the woman's back marked with black flower tattoos. Her legs, usually thick and strong, now bruised, dirty and thinner from the malnourishment, wiggled in the air, hoping to either regain footing on the ground or hit the perpetrator of her pain. Instead, she only gave him a cause to menacingly laugh with desperate attempts to get out of his grip, breaking some of her nails on the armour of his hand.

''Beg, like she did.''

It came to her own surprise how many times this man could awake new kinds of rage and fury when he spoke, diminishing the drag of energy onyx caused on her skin. With this sentence, he's done it again – fresh kind of anger and determination pulsed through Zaria's veins, new burst of energy emerged, and she stopped wiggling, only stretching her arms in each direction, making the blades she lost previously materialize in her palms, this time separated, as they were originally made.

Her body was losing oxygen when his grip tightened, making her body more exposed to adrenaline, and he tried to stop her left arm, but the seconds went by too fast for him to react and she slammed the tips of both blades into the remains of his suit. In shock, he watched the rest of his advantage above her crumble around the blades now stabbed all the way to his skin. He quickly released his grip and her air-deprived body fell to the ground, coughing and making gasping sounds.

Pulling on his last straw, he grabbed the gun from his belt, the only and last remaining thing he was equipped with and cocked it. He was finally going to end this game of back-and-forward, he was going to shot.

But before he could, a small bust of air left his mouth, opening it completely, against his will, making a circular motion. The air that previously rested in his lungs kept escaping and wrapping itself around his neck and face thus creating a sphere-like shape around his head. Soon, he found himself also gasping for the same air he pushed out of Zaria moments ago when his eyes finally settled on the grip of her fist.

The crew stood in awe, finishing off the last of their rivals, confused to what is actually happening in front of them, but before they could react, she loosened her grip and the air bubble disappeared. The noise that left him was exactly the same she was letting out moments ago. At this stage, she was fully aware her body could not take much more. Before letting this information get the best of her resolved mind, she sank his body into the ground, making it melt alike mud before it stiffened around his legs and arms, disabling him from further movement.

Knowing her body would be overwhelmed by a motion like standing up; she crawled through the field on three of her limbs, her left hand resting on her abdomen, which burnt from the pain. His only option was to keep his eyes glued to her approaching figure. One spell. One more spell and that's it. That was more than what she could spare, but she discarded that opinion. One spell was all she needed.

Finding herself straight across his face, she sat on her calves, as Robin did before, and looked him straight in the eyes. Only know did she finally realize of what Adrion spoke about. He knew it was all going to come down to one of three spells in her use. One that could send both of them into his embrace, same one as she used on the building. Another that would have serious consequences for her as well, but would send him towards Adrion, making his demise easy. Or the last kind, that would keep both of them here, barely, but here.

_There is still time for you to take a different path. _

It finally dawned to her what she was doing was more than a justified cause. And all morbid necessities had to end somewhere. He said she still had time to change it.

''I wanted to kill you for so long. Despite my wishes, I have been told I should think about another way. I have finally thought of a more suitable punishment.'' She placed her right hand on the temple of his head, while she slid her left hand upwards to her own. ''I think living in pain will suit you better. I think living my pain over and over is going to hurt more.'' Her index and middle finger stabbed into her temple without actually causing damage, one nailless, one with a nail, creating a circular opening that shone a bright, soft orange light before pulling out a small ball of the same color, with the help of her thumb.

His head started moving when her fingers neared it, trying to escape her, but Zaria's right hand only straightened it as the ball finally reached his temple.

''Memorio sensus.'' Her voice was brittle, but strong enough for her energy to know what to do. She heard loud beats and concluded that must be her heart, before her vision once again became blurry. She only had time to hear the beginning of his screams as her body hit the ground.

Zaria has finally executed her punishment – she had shared her memories of Ana along with the emotions that were caused by those memories. But, just like in her head, every time a happy memory would emerge, it would be cut off short by the memory of the sight of her dead body. She permanently gifted all the love she held for her sister and all the pain her departure left in Zaria. She had left him with every part of her grief, making him go through everything she has suffered through.

''Zaria! Please, hang on.'' Arms held her, but she couldn't make out whose, her eyes not allowing her to open them.

In her head, it seemed distant even though it was a shout from a close by, her ears barely caught to a sound. But there it was. Ana's voice. The voice she had waited so long to hear, it was there, followed by more screams. Was this the collision of paths Ana spoke about? She felt as her decision maybe wouldn't disappoint Anastasia.

''Zaria, stay, we'll help you.'' Robin spoke softly to the woman of suspended consciousness.


	4. Friend or a foe?

**'Rule number one, Zaria: manners. Introduce yourself before asking for somebody's name and be polite.'**

**A five-year old girl stood in front of a muscly man, who spoke strictly. The man always spoke in such a way towards her, but it never seemed to frighten the little girl with high pigtails. No matter how harsh he might sound, every day, he would find her making him company.**

**-Z-**

''Uh, I'm finally done.'' Chopper let out a soft sigh after exiting the medical bay, his shoulders losing the tense feeling upon them. During their travels, he got used to countless emergencies and medical interventions, but even he was surprised by the amount of damage his latest patient took and complications he ran into while trying to help.

Upon some smaller injuries he had no problem healing, like cuts and bruises; bigger problems emerged - the internal bleeding, serious damage to the entirety of her rib cage, which he had to worsen because of previous injuries that healed the wrong way; cracked bones, damage done to the neck... it took him almost two days to fix and bandage it all up, but he was finally done.

It would've been way too much for him to handle after a while if it weren't for the help of his crew, who would come bringing him food, or helping him turn her around. But it was all worth it, because it the end, he helped another person who needed him.

His hooves slowly stepped over the wooden floor of Thousand Sunny, leaving a squeezing sound every time he made a step; all he wanted at this moment was his own bed and some rest, feeling relieved Zaria's condition was finally stable, as he passed a grim, black figure on the way to man's quarters.

Just as he made his way next to it, his eyes already half closed from overworking himself, he slowly turned around, face losing its colour rapidly while his sleepy eyes opened wide and glanced from the toes up at the figure, after he rubbed them twice.

Maybe he would've remained silent, only if the figure hadn't turned around, looking away from the little window that allowed the sight of the interior of the sick bay; but since that wasn't the case, the little reindeer had no option but to scream in fear, from the top of his lungs, while flying back.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, A GHOST! ''

_''__Hello, doctor.'' _The figure moved forward, levitating above the ground of the floor, turning its whole stance towards the tired being; making the matter more freighting in Chopper's eyes than in reality.

It could've been its appearance, naturally, since the towering figure not only wore a long black hooded robe, but was also surrounded by black sheer mist that appeared as if licked the air around, which was best visible on the end of the robe where his feet should've been seen.

His voice was colder and deeper than any Chopper had heard so far, it sounded throaty and windy, as if it weren't actually there, but despite it, didn't have a threatening tone. He couldn't have calmed the animal, who didn't need more but his mere image to be scared to the bone.

''LUUUUFY! ZOROOOOO! SANJIIII!'' Chopper continued to shout; crawling all the way to the other side of the room, where the doors were placed, scratching his back and front hooves over the wood. His shouting, naturally, grabbed the attention of everyone onboard instantly.

As they all took turns storming into the room, the smaller figure of the two they encountered, laid frozen in fear on the ground, raising one of his hooves as in an attempt to protect himself from the intruder who hadn't moved at all as they entered, knowing he brought fear alongside him to the people who rescued Zaria.

''Chopper!'' Robin sat down next to her crew mate and placed him by her side. ''Are you hurt?''

Zoro momentarily placed his hand on one of his katanas, ready to slice the figure in two, but before he had a chance, it interrupted their stares and judgment.

_''__I mean no harm. I am her friend.'' _Only movement he dared to make was lifting his arm, revealing his skeleton hand, in attempt to stop the situation from escalating.

The air grew tense when eight pair of eyes glued themselves to the figure, lips pressed in fear of how the intruder passed unnoticed next to all of them here. Luffy entered the room the last, still holding a piece of Sanji's dinner in his mouth, and upon glancing on the figure and his crew mates, after pushing through, confused, asked.

''Hm, why are we all looking at Brook?''

''THAT'S NOT BROOK'' multiple members of his crew yelled their Captain's way. The figure titled its head, his confusion meeting the one of their captain.

''I'm standing right here!'' Brook wept, feeling overlooked, while a gloomy, sad aura surrounded him.

Still without an idea, Luffy directed his next question to the levitating figure across them. ''Ha? Then who are you?''

_''__I am Zaria's friend. I am here to ask a favour of you.'' _

**-Z-**

**'Rule number two: kindness. Never avoid helping. You're showing everyone else they shouldn't help either.'**

**He held up the middle finger of his right hand, alongside his index, above her eyes, making a shape that reminded the girl of a bunny causing her to chuckle and nod as a response. **

**-z-**

The crowd entered quickly and slowly began taking seats, placing their guest on head of the table. Once they all finally sat down around the table in the dining hall, which still contained all of the aromas of tonight's dinner, the cook, while serving tea, began.

''So, what do you want from us? You can't take the girl.'' Sanji proclaimed protectively.

_''__I don't wish to depart her from you.''' _The figure responded, clearing what seemed to be a misunderstanding of his visit._ ''On contrary, I am here to ask you to take Zaria with you. Maybe that would change her mind.'' _

His request piqued Nami's mind instantly, as she took into consideration her recent experience with the woman and connected the dots, confidently asking.

''You mean convince her to stop killing?''

While pushing his cup of tea and its plate away from him, Adrion nodded under his black hood and began, his voice even flatter than usually.

_''__After recent events, you are familiar with her loss and issues. But, knowing her, I am not so sure her last punishment might suffice her sadness and need for revenge. She will...'' _his response was cut short by an ever-interrupting Captain of the ship they were on.

''Oi, but who are you? Why are you wearing that?''

_''__Oh, how __inappropriate__of me. I haven't introduced myself properly.'' _Adrion raised both of his hands, palms towards the crowd, while the tone now turned to an apologizing tune.

''You are Death.'' Robin jumped into the conversation.

_''__Yes, outlander culture has been known to call me by that name from numerous encounters. But my name is Adrion.'' _His skeleton arms slowly reached for the hem of his hood, as he noticed Sanji and Zoro slyly side-eyeing him, before pulling it down to drop on his shoulders and back, revealing only a skeleton head and black misty aura around it.

Despite this revelation, most of the crew remained calm, apart from two members, who began cold sweating as he confirmed and their captain who looked impressed by the appearance of the being.

''D-Death? As in the one who shows to claim your soul?'' Usopp wept.

''I knew you were scary!'' Chopper cried out.

''Look, Brook, he looks exactly like you!'' Luffy could be heard in the background, his voice followed by a patting sound on the shoulder of his musical companion.

''Don't say that! He has no hair!'' An argument started in the back, as Brook debated.

_''__Yes. But I have no business of such with you nor outlander traditions.'' _Ignoring the events going in the back, Adrion spoke to the audience still concentrated on him.

''Outlanders? What does that mean?'' Franky interrogated, sounding somewhat insulted.

_''__Your questions keep piling. Should I instead tell you the story of my origins?'' _the ship swayed gently as silence climbed into the room with his question ending. A silence he interpreted as a positive answer to his question.

_''__After the universe was created, dust from it settled on a small island located where four seas meet.'' _He slowly began, capturing the attention of everyone present. Most of them noticed this story might be longer than they hoped, so as they kept staring at the figure, each adjusted their positions in chairs.

Only Sanji, who was still standing previously, sat down at the kitchen bar and lit another cigarette, listening, but not paying any more attention to the stranger, despite being quite intrigued by his latest words.

''_The dust carried the remaining energy of the cosmos and merged into three energy entities. Therefore, Altan, red energy entity; Airi, white energy entity and I, black energy entity came to existence.''_

Luffy sat back in his chair, leaning, listening to the story so far before his eyelids closed and he drifted away to sleep. Not following his lead, surprisingly, was the swordsman, placed on the couch, whose look firmly rested on the intruder, questioning the safety of its company.

_''__Settling on this planet, we, over time, absorbed its energy as well. Altan absorbed the energy of destruction, caused by all the evil or working by destroying in the world. Airi absorbed the energy of creation, caused by the good doings and life, while I absorbed the energy of ultimate consequence of actions – death and dying, along with neutrality.''' _Not noticing any hostile behaviour, Adrion kept speaking, as memories of his companions came back. As he spoke, the story came to life in his mind.

_''__But, during time we spent here, we would constantly fall out of balance with each other and ourselves, so Airi decided to start a civilization of her own, she decided to give birth. Altan and I agreed to this, so we separated the island, shielding it.''' _As he paused, sounds of a cup being placed back on their plates echoed the dining hall when the smallest one of them, tired but concentrated, stated.

''You created an incubator.''

_''__Yes. This forbid us to extract the energy from the rest of the world and focus only on the island. In other words – what happened on the island had the biggest impact on us. After it, Airi gave birth to numerous daughters and sons, but it seemed only daughters carried out something of hers. Let's call it energy.'' _

''Energy.'' Nami quietly repeated, thinking about what she's seen on the field and how would this simple word be able to describe all of what she's seen. Without wanting to interrupt, she let the figure continue, wanting more information before she could understand.

_''__Once the daughters were born, earth, water and air seemed to work in their favours, protecting them in a way. On contrast how they acted towards the sons. The only element to avoid obedience completely towards the girls was lightning, stating it shall never become submissive to a mortal being.'' _

''That's why she was afraid of the baton.'' Nami concluded, trying to make at least some sense of what she was hearing.

_''__Yes. It would do her more damage than you.'' _

''What about that black stone shit?'' Sanji added to the interruption, remembering the look on Zaria's face once she noticed he broke the armour on Richards.

_''__That's another story, let me finish this one, I beg you.'' _

Mildly dissatisfied with the answer, Sanji blew out a puff of smoke and hid his eyes beneath blonde hair, as images of the battle two days ago still ran through his mind. It made him furious, but somehow he managed to push it all back if it meant he could understand better what was going on.

_''__The sons worked hard, destroying and building the island how they saw fit, keeping Altan in balance. Daughters gave birth and worked together with nature to heal others, keeping Airi in balance.'' _Adrion quietly clacked his teeth once, as if his jaw clenched, preparing himself to tell the rest of the story.

_''__This peace my companions reached made them turn into stone and finally rest, in a state of balance.'' _

''Why didn't you turn? What happened to the people on the island?'' Chopper quizzed, with full dedication, as if Adrion was simply telling him a fairytale.

_''__Well, I couldn't rest with because I had a job – I had to wait for each and every one of them to meet their fate fairly and then escort them to afterlife where they shall watch over the living.'' _

Chopper seemed satisfied with the answer, looking back at Usopp who got over his initial fear of the being and was now fully devoted to the story as well.

_''__I resided with the inhabitants of that island and watched their culture bloom. Because they grew accustomed to balance, people of that culture only sought to help others reach it too. Women became expert healers and nurturers, while men became known for their blacksmithing abilities and fighting skills. They would help the islands around them and soon became well known. They grew to be rather famous. Women especially.'' _

Without anyone noticing, Sanji's eyes glistened with love and affection on the thought of beautiful women of that island, but just as he was about to speak, his crewmate beat him to it.

''Okay, we understand now.'' Zoro stood up, speaking harshly towards the guest and plundering everyone's attention, before requesting. ''What does this have anything to do with why you're here? Or that girl?''

_''__I promise to give you the answers if you continue to listen.'' _Adrion offered to the brute male to the side of him and went back to the story, calming him down enough for Zoro to sit down.

_''__The world, following those events, began calling the women of the island witches, and the men were known as spear huntsman, since their signature weapon was spear-like, only with two sides. The one you saw her carry.'' _Adrion stared at the swordsman, hoping for a permit to keep speaking, but the woman of raven black hair cut in.

''What happened to this culture? If it disappeared, there had to be evidence we'd know about.'' Her voice was doubtful of the story and the stranger, and stronger than those of Usopp, Franky and Brook, who debated on as soon as they heard the term witch, between themselves.

_''__The culture didn't just disappear. The reason you haven't heard about it is the annihilation of the island and the culture. Witches suffered a fate they shouldn't have. Upon rising, World Government deemed them too dangerous after they decided not to help anymore.'' _At last, Adrion came to his conclusion, trying to shine light on a part of history no one was familiar with.

This revelation, however, was not astonishing to the pirates. By now, they have all grown accustom to the cruelty of the Government and their actions.

''Why did they refuse?'' Nami, after being silent for too long, broke the tension.

_''__Their men fought Government's wars and never returned. They were used to help in sake of killing which didn't suit their initial cause, and balance vanished.''_

''Wait, wait, so they killed all of them?'' Usopp attached himself to the interrogation.

_''__No, most of them. Altan and Airi woke up and sank the island, trying to protect the remains of it, into the sea. I helped the little that survived, doing what I was forbidden and had to pay a price.'' _He looked at the back of his hands, which were placed on top of his lap for the duration of his speech_. ''Despite the tragedy happening a long time ago, it took a toll on Zaria because of the silent hunt the rest of the witches were exposed.''_

Most of their faces were now turned to their cups of tea, set in front of them. Despite being acquainted with monstrosities throughout their life and not being surprised of the actions of the Government, their hearts would take a hit when hearing stories as such, and the outcome of them.

_''__I'm afraid her heart has started to rot early on, although most of the damage was done recently. All she had was her sister. But, her experience so far was only negative. Seeing all of you and your actions, I hoped she'd see a glimpse of hope and it turned out true - she spared the man's life. It's always terribly sad when a heart rots in a young chest. She is convinced helping is what kills you. So I am here to thank you and lay a request. I would be in your debt if you took her with you.'' _

''Shouldn't she be the one to decide on that?'' A tall man with a sword resting on his right shoulder, stood leaned onto the door's frame of the entrance from the deck, and spoke with a judgemental tone in his voice.

''Law!''Many, but not all, members shouted when noticing their ally. The rest, stunned for a moment too, did not let their excitement show. The only one completely untouched by his visit was Nami, who received a call over the Den Den Mushi and gave the coordinates to Law's navigator.

**-Z-**

**'Rule number three: ****forgiveness****. You need to learn to forgive others, as well as yourself. Be very careful, Zaria, this is one of the most important rules.'**

**Her head bounced up and down, her posture stiffened, as a little soldier, she stood before the man watching him form another blade.**

**-z-**

_''__Mr. Trafalgar. It's a pleasure to see you again.'' _Adrion also greeted him.

''You two met?'' Brook quickly deducted, a bit baffled.

_''__Some time ago, after they ran into the sisters.'' _Adrion took it upon himself to answer, as Law made his way next to all of them and their sleeping Captain, reaching the green couch which spread next to the wall and sat down on the other end, placing distance between the swordsman and him, before contributing to the conversation as well.

''Yes. And to my knowledge, she wouldn't appreciate you trying to throw her into piracy.''

_''__I don't expect you to understand.'' _Adrion's voice intoned when speaking to Law.

''And I didn't expect you to go behind her back or ask for their pity.'' Law sermonized, this time sounding more threatening, as his patience was running short on the figure.

The figure transmitted sort of an ashamed aura for a moment, letting Law's words hit its core.

''It's not your business how she runs her life.'' He added, casually getting up, placing his sword to lie on the furniture he sat on, and took the cup of tea Adrion initially left unattended in front of himself, causing a reaction from the being. Adrion stood up as well, hurt by the doctor's last words, pushing the chair away without a sound, to everyone's surprise. Despite the sudden movement, the figure still didn't seem threatening, but instead spoke with a calm and soft tone.

_''__I care for Zaria. More than you can comprehend, mortal.'' _Looking down on him, as he was quite taller than Law, he proclaimed and found it fair to return to his previous state, seeing this made everyone present feel on the edge and noticing a hand of the crew's swordsman, again on his blades. Adrion's bony hands gripped on the seat as he pulled it back in the direction of the table and he placed himself as he was before. _''I apologize.'' _He spoke at last, to the group.

Law stayed silent, smirk hosting on his lips, despite wanting to speak up against it, and found the way back to his seat as well, which Nami took as an advantage to ask away.

''Law, wait, how do you even know this girl?''

''She helped save my crew once.'' His voice was usually low, as he answered emotionlessly, trying to fool them, despite the flashbacks of simpler times running wild through his thoughts.

''That still doesn't explain your sudden urge to interfere so much.'' Robin teased, knowing better than to be fooled, inspired by what she saw as unusual display of clear interest.

''I owe her a lot. Her and her sister.'' Keeping his face on, he offered them a crude answer.

''So, we should believe a psycho's words about another psycho?'' Zoro, who's been listening and observing so far, asked the rest of his crew, but it seemed to go unnoticed since everybody started going over the fact for themselves.

''Hmm, Zoro might be right here. She does seem out of control and we still don't know what she can really do.'' Usopp quickly responded.

''She helped Law, Nami and Robin.'' Chopper turned to Usopp, trying to bring another aspect into the conversation.

''It's her decision in the end.'' Law finally added, trying to bring the matter to the end.

''Well, why doesn't she come with you then?'' Usopp chimed in once more, speaking up to Law, only to have a foot knocked into his head from the direction of the bar.

''Don't give such a beautiful woman away to him!'' Sanji spoke furiously.

Outstandingly, out of all the sounds that filled the room's air so far, it was the sound of Sanji's kick that woke Luffy up at last, and he finally became aware of everyone around him.

''Law! I'm so glad to see you again!'' The boy smiled brightly as soon as his eyes landed on the tall man, completely missing the figure he sat behind of.

''Hm, you're still here, Floaty.''

''Have you been asleep all this time?!'' Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Nami shouted his way, only to cause a chuckle to leave their Captain's mouth.

_''__Yes. But I'll take my leave now. I'm afraid Mr. Trafalgar has a point.'' _Adrion announced, realizing Law's insight was more correct than he initially hoped, which made him fear Zaria's reaction upon finding out about this. Just as he was about to stand, the Captain grinned wider and spoke.

''She'll join my crew!'' To a surprise of everyone present, Luffy concluded. ''I like her.''

''Luffy! We just met her and have no idea what she's like!'' Usopp pleaded; still scared of everything he's heard and seen so far, but in vain.

''Oh, that's right. Who is she, Hoodie-guy? Is she strong?''

The whole crew let out a simultaneous sigh, while Law smirked in the corner, shaking his head.

''You missed the whole story, Luffy. He told us she's a witch.'' Usopp replied.

''A witch? I want to have a witch in my crew! Soooo cool! Can she fly?''

''It's not the same witch you're thinking about Luffy. She did different kinds of things when we were inside.'' Nami clarified.

_''__A witch is a normative outlanders set upon them.'' _Adrion found it suitable to speak once more, before leaving_. ''Where she is from, she is nothing more but human. If you are to bestow a name upon her, more suitable would be that of a caretaker. Since that was their initial mission. Taking and giving care to what's around them to stay in balance. When I speak of balance, it too might not be a term of same meaning. There is a lot lost in translation.'' _

''That doesn't sound interesting. How strong is she?'' Luffy insisted.

Adrion finally sighed, giving in to the boy's questions. This wasn't the first time he encountered someone of such behaviour, but it was the first time he had to explain where Zaria and he came from to someone who held no understanding of it. Unfortunately, he would have to admit this was more tiring than expected.

_''__She hasn't finished all of her training, but you've seen only a scant of what an omnium is capable of.'' _He pointed to the yesterday's news paper, with her figure in a mask and a head photo of Marcus Richards on the front page.

''Oi, Straw Hat.'' Law interrupted, begging everyone to place their attention to him, including Luffy. ''She's strong.''

''Then it's settled! She'll join the crew!'' Luffy, placing both of his fists on his hips, kept grinning.

''Wait, wait, what does this omnium mean? What can witches do? How did she do that to the man? You're not leaving until you answer my questions.'' Usopp, trying to stall their guest for a little longer, kept insisting on an answer, clearly put to think since his captain already made a decision.

_''__I am afraid some questions will have to be answered by Zaria herself. It was a pleasure to meet you all, I look forward to seeing you again.'' _Adrion calmly resulted.

''Hey! Don't say that! The next time we see you we'll be dying!'' Usopp and Chopper once again yelled his way, as the grim figure dissolved into black smoke, evaporating from the place he sat at previously, leaving only an empty space behind. Taking his place in answering, Law clarified.

''You should know who's on your ship, I guess. Omnium means she mastered the soul energy circle.''

''Hmmm, how do you know this? What's soul energy circle?'' Luffy stared at his ally, questioning.

''He already told us he knows Zaria.'' Nami shook her head, explaining to Luffy what he missed while sleeping.

''We met before she could do that. Meaning she learned and got stronger.'' Law explained, quickly continuing ''They have these ranks in their training. Omnium is the final rank.''

''So, she can't get any stronger?''

''Just how close are you to them?'' Zoro questioned now ''You seem to know a lot.''

''I had to spend a month on their island when Penguin and Shachi got into trouble. Ana explained it to us.''

''So what can she do?'' Robin interrupted, breaking out of the hold of her thoughts. A lost civilization like this could raise a lot more questions about the void century, but she hoped it would answer some of them as well.

''An omnium has power over all three circles and their overlaps. So, a lot.''

''Tch stop being cryptic and answer her question.'' Franky stated, referring to Robin's question.

''Adrion told you about the three of them, right?'' Law started off by questioning, having most of the listeners nod their heads, allowing him to continue as he placed his arms on the back rest of the couch. ''The white energy, Airi, think of it as the first circle that gives you an ability to control water, earth and air. Similar to a Logia Devil Fruit user.''

''That's how she suffocated the dude?'' Usopp inferred, bringing his index finger and thumb to his chin.

''And put up a wall.'' Zoro added, remembering the earthy obstacle he had to remove two days prior.

Unaffected by their conclusions, Law continued. ''The second is black energy circle. It comes from the creature you just saw and is mostly overlooked because it doesn't offer much on its own.'' He spoke, revising everything Ana thought him years ago.

''But it's important because it overlaps with the first one and the third one.'' He was about to continue with his verbal explanation, when he saw the cook react, making him stop.

Sanji, trying to gain a better understanding of what Law presented, grabbed a piece of paper from the counter of the bar he sat at, along with a pen, and drew three circles that formed intersections when overlapped and a centre, where all three met; making somewhat of a Venn diagram and earning himself the attention of everyone present.

''Like this?'' he placed the edge of the paper he held in his left hand against the counter, facing Law, while puffing off another smoke.

''Mhm.'' Law gracefully stood up and made his way to Sanji's accurate drawing, taking it from his hands and placing it on the table, where everyone could see the three circles and their three intersections, before continuing.

''White.'' He pointed to the first circle, moving clockwise. ''Black.'' His finger slid to the second circle. ''And red.''

It rested lastly on the third circle before moving back to the first one, forbidding anyone to interrupt.

''Water, air, earth.'' His eyes met some of the crews, before he slightly repositioned his finger on the first intersection. ''Advanced manipulation of elements.'' His finger further moved to the second circle. ''Darkness. This is why she can walk though shadows.''

Reaching the second intersection of black and red circle, his voice became somewhat weaker ''Ability of manipulating people. Truth spells, illusions.'' His finger continued its journey to the red circle, finding his usual cockiness ''Element of fire.'' Finally, it stopped on the last intersection of the three circles, making Law slightly uncomfortable as he knew what the last overlap allows her to do.

''And lastly, hell spells. Worse than fire. Ultimate destruction.''

''And soul, overlap of everything.'' Robin finally added, placing her finger in the sole centre of the drawing, where another geometrical shape emerged as the three circles connected, concluding and meeting Nami's eyes, who reached the same conclusion.

''She can offer you more detailed explanation. That's all I know.'' Law leaned in a chair behind him, where Adrion sat before, as the ship's Captain turned the atmosphere of the room around, speaking merrily and lively.

''That sounds so cool! I'll ask her to create meat! Maybe she can make the Sunny fly!'' Luffy quickly became impressed and consequently turned to Chopper, who adopted his glow.

Zoro still seemed doubtful, but glanced over the crew while weighting out whether or not this person represented a threat to them.

''Law.'' He began, after a while ''Do you trust her?''

''I do. None of what she's done is without a reason, you gathered that much.'' He calmly responded to the swordsman's worries, while getting up and placing his empty cup on the table. ''Besides, you shouldn't worry. She never wanted to be a pirate and she'll most likely disobey everything Luffy decides. She doesn't follow orders.''

''Hm, but she did listen to Luffy.'' Franky retorted.

''What?'' Law turned to Luffy, expecting an explanation and snapping him out of the conversation he had with Chopper, who greeted him with a nodding head and a smile, while scratching the back of his head.

''Yeah, but I just told her to get up.''

''Well...'' collecting himself before anyone even realized he was genuinely surprised, Law continued ''you must've really had an effect on her.''

''Anyway, if you mind her staying so much, I could bring her with me until she recovers.'' He continued, feeling unhappy of any further debating on the matter.

''She's not going anywhere with you!'' Sanji, who stayed silent until now, finally spoke up, his tone loud and feisty ''I'll cook her the best meals that will help her recover.'' The cook began fantasizing, letting his imagination run while the rest ignored as he continued, speaking to himself mostly. ''Then when she sees I've been by her side all of this time, she'll return her love...''

''She can't leave anyway.'' Chopper chimed in, worrying about his patient ''She's in a really bad condition and I don't recommend moving her.''

The colleague's words transferred Chopper's worry onto Law . Despite not wanting to, he followed the story of the masked terrorist and when the stories suddenly stopped for such a long time, he had hoped she quit. Wherever she was, if her condition was this bad, it meant his previous conclusion was far away from correct.

But his train of thought was suddenly pulled to end when Luffy angrily stated, to everyone's surprise.

''No! She's staying with us! You can't take my witch!''

Thinking about everything for a moment, Law decided. ''Fine, fine. I'll lead her recovery here then.''

''Good!'' Strictly, Luffy finally nodded and concluded the issue.

**-Z-**

After all of the commotion that followed dinner, the crew members finally dispersed around the ship, devoting themselves to the tasks they abandoned when Adrion made his visit.

Usopp went back to his shop, as did Franky, Sanji stayed in the kitchen cleaning up and making preparations for tomorrow's meals, while Chopper headed to bed, making his crewmates worry when he said he was feeling exhausted. Luffy, being left alone with too much energy as always, bothered Zoro for a while, but later found company by Brook's side.

The women of Straw Hat Pirates decided to take a bath, in attempt to relax the tension all of the conversation brought upon them.

''Robin, what do you think about all of this?'' Nami, placing herself across in the bathtub and turning around, began slowly, while looking over the front page of newspaper that were put from the water-filled tub and beginning to read.

''Navy found marine Marcus Richards stuck into the ground outside the destroyed base. Off the records, we found out he has been admitted to the psychological wing of the Navy HQ hospital. Sources claim he wouldn't stop screaming and crying and had to be put on strong sedatives. Person held responsible is woman only known as Shadow Walker, who previously terrorized Navy bases and ships, and was last seen leaving with notorious rookie pirates of the Straw Hat. Public is advised to be careful and on alert.''

Attached to the newspapers was a new poster, which pictured Zaria wearing her lace mask, from a profile view. In the back of the photo could only be seen fire, making the photo very bad in quality, since the part of her face that could be seen, was shadowed a lot. The bounty poster also informed she was wanted dead or alive and whoever could accomplish that was to be rewarded 300 million berry.

Turning her head away from the window her gaze was placed at until Nami spoke, Robin replied.

''If what she said was true, we shouldn't pity him.''

Nami hummed at her response, before remembering another issue that bothered her.

''I was meaning to ask you, why did she give you the mask?'' Nami wondered, once seeing the poster.

Flashbacks ran through Robin's mind, of the dark and rancid hallway, and she could clearly feel the fabric of the mask under her fingertips, despite of it not being there.

''I think she was tired of hiding. And from what we heard, she spent her whole life in a shadow. Maybe that's why she reacted the way she did when we called her the Shadow Walker.'' Robin calmly stated, guessing.

''I still can't believe this all happened.'' Nami turned towards her crewmate, bringing her knees up and hugging them.

''It would've lasted longer if she wasn't there.'' Robin declared, usually calm, despite the topic of their conversation.

''I guess.'' Nami agreed, stopping herself from thinking of all the possible outcomes if they haven't gotten out.

''There's a lot we don't know. We should give her time.''

**-Z-**

Below the women who enjoyed their bath, two swordsmen met on the deck – one silently sitting on the grass and cleaning his katanas, while the other one rested on the seat by the mast. His mind was occupied with previous thoughts Luffy interrupted, new revelations as well as the state of Zaria's health. It was unlike his friend to listen to anyone, which he felt first hand, so the conversation held in the dining hall gave him a lot to process.

As his thoughts ran wild, Zoro, side-eying him for a second to begin with, decided to follow his Captain's lead unintentionally, speaking.

''Oi, know-it-all.'' His tone was sharp, as per usual ''Those blades she had. Do you know what they are?''

''Mhm.'' Law nonchalantly spoke back, noticing he wasn't going to accomplish much while surrounded by anyone and deciding it would be the best just to answer. ''Malices. That's what they're called.''

''That's a stupid name.'' Zoro replied quicker than Law expected, pushing the conversation forward.

''In their culture, it's said they bear ill will of Altan.'' He kept sharing, hoping it would eventually silence one of the stillest figures on the ship.

''So she does carry ill will?'' Observantly, Zoro pointed another question on him.

''Only if you find yourself on the other end of her malice, Roronoa.'' Finally, Law offered him his signature smirk and got up, trying to find a more peaceful place on the ship.

**-Z-**

**'****Rule number four: love. It's one of the most terrifying things you'll ever experience. But you have to experience it. Promise me.'**

**Her promise resounded through the air, up in the sky, somewhere far away. Those promising words she said long time ago couldn't be heard anymore. As if the memory was dead.**

**-z-**

Approaching midnight, most of the crew was either already in bed or preparing for their rest.

They still hadn't greeted the Heart pirates, whose submarine kept their ship company submerged next to it. Law himself, knowing he's most likely not to sleep at all tonight, made his way to Chopper's HQ – sick bay on the Thousand Sunny, after failing to find a quiet spot so far.

He wanted to ask Chopper to walk him through everything he's done, but after hearing for how long his colleague worked on his friend, couldn't bring himself to it and let the poor creature go to sleep.

Instead, he satisfied his urge for knowledge and information by reading the medical papers Chopper filled out after the surgery; trying to figure out his next move of her recovery. It was one of the most gruesome files he witnessed as well and only now he fully realized how bad Zaria's state was and how much work did her poor caretaker put in her.

Leaving the papers on the table, alongside his sword that rested on its edge, he neared the woman lying on top of the table. He would not be telling the truth if he denied caring for his friend and feeling uncomfortable and worried seeing her like this, but he was also not prepared to show it was more than his debt why he was here. He placed his palm on top of her head gently, which was covered in layers of bandages as well, before speaking softly.

''What have you gotten yourself into, spy?''

**-Z-**

**'****Rule number five: fight. Never be a shamed of your spirit and don't let them break you. You come from a proud line of warriors and you are strong. Do you understand me, niece?'**

**Her lips pressed but she gave him another affirmative nod, earning herself and tight hug from the man.**

**'****That's my girl.'**

**-z-**

Somewhere far away from where the Straw Hats' boat sailed, a shot man with feminine facial features nervously grabbed the golden handle of ebony doors, entering the huge dark room as the sound of his small footsteps followed. A female figure, turning around in her chair, threw yesterday's newspapers in front of the man, making him arch down and pick them up.

''How in hell did you manage to let her go? I even gave you the suit.'' The woman's voice was strong and angry, which ignored her usual feminine tone.

''I'm sorry, madam. We'll get her back, we know where she is.'' He spoke fast, his words soaked with nervousness and fear.

''You better, Dickleberry. We finally got lucky. I want her blood.''


	5. Resurfacing or pretending?

Author's note:

Hello reader!

Before you get yourself into this mess of a chapter, I have to warn you this is fairly longer than anything I've posted so far. I've had some issues with this part, so unfortunately, it ended up being what it is. There is an explanation in the end; but I still must apologize for it beforehand.

Thank you for reading and I do hope you don't find the length of this chapter bothersome.

Sincerely,

EmotionalRealist

* * *

**-Z-**

**\- years ago, second island the sisters moved to -**

''Squeak squeak!'' An only sound the tortured animal could release.

''And that's how you do it if you want it to hurt.''

A ten - year old listened to her fifteen - year old sister, as Ana's hand purposely writhed about a feet away from the caged animal.

She was sitting a little closer to the improvised animal trap, with her eyes glued on the little furry creature. In a crouched position, Zaria hugged her knees and placed her chin in the gap between her them.

It only let out a soft sigh and stopped spasming once she heard her sister's hand fall next to her body, signalling her spell was no longer active, making more than enough noise to be dramatic for Zaria to hear as her loud exhale followed it.

''But he's innocent, Ana. I don't want to hurt him.'' Her sister's steps approached her from the right side whilst she spoke of her point of view.

''It, Ria. And I know you don't, I don't want either. But you refused to train on me as well.'' Anastasia's fingers wrapped around the wires of the cage, which Zaria missed until her older sibling removed the cage from the stump it was on, setting in slowly to drift in the air while she opened it to free the mouse.

''I'm not gonna hurt you either!'' Zaria revolted and stood up as soon as Ana took the creature in hands rougher than those of her sister.

''It's 'going to', mind you. And, again, I understand, but you've mastered the black circle, Zaria. You have to move forward with your training and practicing.'' After a deep sigh, she extended her hand towards her little sister, giving her the mouse.

Accepting the small creature between her fingers, it took her only a second to reply to Ana. ''I'll find a way around it.''

Zaria held the mouse gently, making sure not to apply too much pressure on a tiny rodent. Even between her child fingers, it seemed as small as a butterfly and equally as tender. Looking at him, she couldn't help but send a question her sister's way as her eyes smiled along with her lips.

''Can we keep him?''

''No! I'm not having mice in the house! It's already dirty enough!'' Ana yelled as they made their way to their hut, moving through the trees to exit the thick forest. ''You don't even finish your chores as it is! I'm cleaning after you; I don't plan on cleaning after your pets as well! ''

A soft giggle was left as a trail behind two sisters; as the younger one already knew she'll win her sister's approval by the time they reach their home.

**Day 6, Thousand Sunny**

**\- present day -**

Beneath her skin spread a sensation that burned. It was an acute sort of pain that shrouded every muscle and every bone of her thin body making it feel as if a train ran over it.

Her neck felt inflamed, the board of a bed she was lying on didn't do any favours to it or to her back, which felt beaten to the core.

She could barely feel her legs and feet, as if those parts resolved to stay asleep longer than the rest. A fact she overlooked at the moment was the dose of sedatives and painkillers she must've been under, not that either were fulfilling their purpose upon waking up.

After six days, Zaria finally regained consciousness.

The small light on the side of the wall hurt her eyes when they tried opening, leaving them in a half – closed state until she adjusted. After a first, confused moment, wooden ceiling welcomed her eyes, now almost wide opened.

Turning her head while still in a lying position, a grumble left her lungs, as the pain reminded her of its presence throughout her sore body, telling her she was far away from recovery and the numbness of her limbs left her feeling paralysed.

Working against it, she tried her best to at least rotate her head. Her movement was reduced from all the bandages, so she could feel them tightening when turning towards the light source.

There was a lamp stationed on the wall across her, its warm light bathing the table underneath.

The nervous Nellie in her quickly started deducing details of her situation, once the fear of unknown fully settled in, overtaking the pain and she felt a soft rocking motion of the room she was in.

Panic of her lying disabled kicked her harder than anything before.

She was on a ship, that swaying motion was known to her, the room must've been a medical bay, seeing the table across her was covered with books, numerous bottles, papers, tubes and a microscope.

Once determined to move and get up, she noticed a sharp pain in her right arm, in a spot where a needle rested.

Sending away that thought, she glanced up to the door with a small circular window that was placed, she estimated, somewhere above her height.

Dismissing the pain that spread through her every cell, again, she forced her benumbed legs to obey and move towards the right end of the bed, until they finally fell over its edge. With the transfusion still in, it denied her any further movement, which she obeyed since her vision was still somewhat blurry.

Instead, she rested her eyes at the table in front of her, trying to replay the events that led to here. Last she could remember was hearing a familiar voice, but it seemed that voice was furthering away with every moment she was awake.

Her thoughts, clearing as she forced herself, nevertheless, came to conclusion she must be aboard of a Straw Hats ship, since it was unlikely for this room to be one on a Marine ship and her last memories included them.

She had her fair share of occasions that allowed witnessing a medical bay on a Navy ship, and they gave off a much colder aura that the one she was in, so it could've easily belonged to the pirates.

Whoever stitched her up had a hard time doing so, she concluded as well, seeing she was wrapped up like a mummy and she couldn't locate one spot on her body that wasn't hurt. Even her fingertips were enwrapped, to her surprise.

This sight stirred a tsunami inside of her, making her fight off a sudden outburst of emotions on the surface. Someone saved her.

Still focused on her surroundings and her state, a voice, known and friendly, silenced all of her turmoil and fear that kept building up instantly upon vocalizing.

''Didn't expect to see you up yet, spy.''

Slowly averting her glance, she met a tall, slim male figure by the door, dressed in his coat for some reason.

The surprise would dance all over her face, but Zaria quickly pulled another mask over it, a skill she perfected up to this point, appearing calm and staid, being too proud to let the man see the signs of her previous state or excitement, so upon meeting his shape, she only allowed herself to let some air leave through her nose while shaking her head slightly and fighting off a smile.

Along with the surprise, what she'd hate to let the man know the most was the fact she was glad to see him again.

''Didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Sunshine.'' She replied back, knowing well who she was talking to. If she was to be honest, she would've told him she didn't expect to find herself here either; but it didn't matter as he was already approaching her.

Trafalgar Law elegantly and slowly paced to the chair that belonged to the table, stepping away from the darkness, before taking a seat and resting his sword against the wooden structure. His legs crossed and he placed his arms on the structure behind as well, letting his hands fall downwards.

''I heard you ran into Luffy – ya. Figured it might be the right time to pay you back.'' Realizing the detective in her already deduced where she was, he offered her more details.

''Noble of you. So you're the one I should be thanking?'' she tried questioning, to figure out just who it is she owed so much to.

''Not yet.'' His smirk was immediate as soon as she reached the words of expressing gratitude. ''Chopper – ya did all of the work. I'll oversee your recovery.''

''I owe him then.'' She came to the conclusion, flat toned, placing that information in her mental folder alongside with all of the other details of the situation.

''You drove the poor guy insane. Must be you new signature move.'' Law hurriedly tried to change the topic, pushing their conversation in a different direction.

Her face showed clear signs of confusion once he brought it up, but that was just what he aimed for.

''What do you mean?''

''Nami probably still has the paper. You can read it yourself. Apparently, your last victim is the newest patient in Navy asylum.'' His eyebrow followed his questioning tone of voice by rising.

''At least now I know the spell works.'' Realizing his intentions, Zaria finally added, without further explanation and rolled her eyes, as a dark silhouette of the man they spoke about appeared in her head and sent her spine into shivers.

He might've wanted to know how she pulled it off, but it wasn't a topic he'd visit right now.

In any other situation, their reunion and conversation would cause another smirk to dance on Law's lips, but in this one, he couldn't bring himself to be cruel, reminding himself of everything the Straw Hats have told him and the help he received from the older sister.

Zaria and he did have some sort of a game going, speaking as emotionless as possible, clashing their dominance, but even it had its limits. And a line would certainly be crossed hadn't he knew the feeling of losing a sister as well.

''I heard about Ana. I'm sorry.''

To his surprise, the only response from her was silence with a signature of sadness running underneath the bandages and her skin.

Her heart ached even on a simple sound of her sister's name and making her nod, she looked away from the man, forbidding him to witness her vulnerability before speaking out, trying to drag the subject away from her, while still not changing it.

''Have you told Penguin?''

"Not yet. I...'' he stopped himself, looking up at the ceiling.

Conversations like this were not a forte for either one of them, so the air had to bare the consequence of silence more often than usually.

"Could you tell him?'' he finally requested, after being reminded he couldn't see his crew mate hurt without being able to help. And he couldn't cure the ache of losing someone. If he could, he would've gladly done that surgery on himself long time ago.

Knowing his crew mate and her older sister, both were a lot different from Zaria and himself. Their connection was warmer and more outspoken, so he was confident this information was about to be hurtful.

''Sure.'' Zaria's eyes eventually went back to him, as she tried her best to push back everything this conversation was doing to her, finally settling on changing the subject.

''Where is everyone else?'' Despite meeting a friendly figure on the ship, she couldn't block out she was mostly surrounded with unknown people, sailing into the unknown. Law's presence was the only thing keeping her calm while the pain kept reminding her just how useless and exposed she is right now.

''Sleeping. Except the swordsman. It's past 1 am. But Luffy - ya will want to meet you as soon as he wakes up.''

"What do they plan doing with me?'' she looked back at Law, expecting at least a sincere answer, whatever it might be, but her attempt in figuring out how much time she had to run, only made him smirk louder than before, breaking the tension in the air that built up to that point.

"They're not going to sell you or hand you to Navy, idiot.'' He replied, already seeing where the cautious thoughts of his friend were running to. "Actually, quite the opposite. Straw Hat – ya wants you to stay.''

"Wants me...'' she paused before repeating his words ''...to stay?'' her eyebrows furrowed inwards, trying to frown as much as her aching face allowed her before it finally hit her. This was the first time anyone welcomed her, but again, these were pirates.

"I don't intend staying after repaying my debt.''

Next to this revelation and Law's grinning as a response to her last statement, her emotions escalated from sorrowful to angry in a rapid speed, something he found amusing at the moment, pouring more oil onto her fire.

"You should thank Adrion – ya for that.''

"Adrion!?'' her voice tried its hardest not to rise, since it would stress her fragile body even more, and she had to take a deep breath to keep herself in check, preventing another outburst. "Did he ask them to let me stay?''

"As much as I've collected, he thanked them and asked them to take you with them. The staying part was more of Luffy – ya's decision.''

Partly ignoring his response, her mind wandered to the figure she refused calling a friend.

"Next spell I make will be the one to end his existence, so help me.'' She spat into the air, for herself, feeling more like a charity case than before, next to her feeling she owed them; it was something she didn't want to be, despite someone helping her.

"Well, like it or not, you will be staying until your full recovery.'' His arms moved and rested on his legs, as he uncrossed them. An attempt to make his statement more determined when talking to her.

"Huh? Why? Can't we do the whole recovery on the Tang and then I'll just come back and find a way to help them?'' untouched by the change in his posture, she argued.

"There's more space here. Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt Chopper – ya's feelings, would you?''

With her jaw pressed tightly, she glanced down onto her hands and legs, reminding herself that even if Adrion were to ask them for help, whoever's treated her so far, did a deed she should be more grateful of.

The situation was weighing more on the cons part that on the pros, the cons being in favour of her staying, at least until she can repay her debt.

Only then did she notice the other doctor took care of her feet as well, for which she could guarantee were in terrible state on their own and would need a lot of time to treat. Seeing the sight of it only confirmed her fears; so instead of feeling feisty, a feeling of regret and guiltiness washed over her.

Her temperament once again ensured she behaved unreasonably ungrateful towards someone who gave its best into treating her; especially when they didn't need to. Feeling a need to curse herself, she cursed at her friend.

"Screw you.''

He knew he broke her fight and riot with this, at least for now, making him smirk again in victory and leaning back, giving his win a motion.

"It's been a while. Maybe you could.'' He teased, knowing she would fire back.

"You kept dreaming, I see.'' To his amusement, she met his teasing, changing the atmosphere of tension into a more playful one for a moment.

"That's okay. There'll be plenty of time for everything in the next couple of weeks.'' Law followed her lead, deciding to give her another hit of unexpected information.

"Weeks? As in plural? I don't need that much time, Law.'' Her tone was dry when responding, something she taught herself to fake when in complete surprise.

"Doctor's orders.'' He met it, and continued; resulting in her deep sigh from her side when she felt defeated again.

"We're trying to help, idiot.''

"I know. I'm sorry.'' Ashamed for pushing him away once more, she whispered.

Her words didn't escape his ears though, furthermore, they took him by surprise since he knew how hard it was to milk them out from her.

Shockingly, he had the privilege to hear them for the second time since the two met, making all of the words his tongue wanted to send her way stay silent.

For years, she ached for compassion and friendship, and now when faced with it, offered and welcomed, she fought against it.

Her head slightly tilted to the side and they shared another moment of silence, which, had they shared it with someone else right now, might've grown uncomfortable after the last exchange.

Their silence usually never seemed to bother them; this was a recurring situation between the two. They would fight until one would be cornered with undeniable information or evidence, making them stop.

Exchange between two dominant figures such as themselves was better to end in that kind of manner, than a fight. And they were both acquainted with it.

Noticing a familiar atmosphere they've shared many times before, he saw an opportunity to stand up and place himself next to her on the bed, making her eyes follow his figure, slowly pushing his hand into the side of his coat. After a second, he pulled out a book of blue covers and worn-out edges, offering it to her.

''Here. Someone left this at my desk long time ago.''

''Must've been Ana.'' She welcomed the book by moving her left hand and lied while wrapping fingers, which hid slender attributes behind the bandages, around the mass of paper.

''Thank you.'' His head moved closer to her ear before whispering those words, and as soon as he finished, he found himself on his feet.

This caused a smile to break upon her lips, one that failed to be suppressed. As he was about to leave, he stretched his arm forward to take back the sword, which remained positioned throughout the whole conversation, before speaking towards the woman again.

''You should rest. Don't worry your doctor so much.''

His feet haven't even made a step and she reached out for his hand, stopping him instantly.

"Don't.''

Stunned by her sudden touch and statement, for which he suspected meant more than they sounded and looked, it took him a few seconds to clear his mind before he could eventually turn back around.

"Promise to go back to sleep.'' He flatly said, barely keeping his composure, as he turned back around and returned the sword where it previously was.

''I promise.'' She reached out, holding the book, insisting despite his previous observation. "And whoever left this, must've meant it as a gift.''

He took the book back, nodding his head as he took a seat next to her again, not anticipating a sudden movement from the woman once he stationed himself, whose forehead found itself placed against the coat covering his right biceps, as an attempt to unable him the sight of her face.

"I'm glad you're okay.'' Zaria finally admitted, whispering, as a code she knew he'd understand as 'I'm glad you're alive and here.'

''Likewise.'' He met her whisper, speaking against her scalp.

**-Z-**

**Day 7, Thousand Sunny**

After hours of sleep, her opening eyes were greeted by sunlight this time. The feeling of disorientation hadn't died down and the pain woke up just as she did.

In her blurry vision, she could recognize a silhouette, dark and thin, sitting across of her. Her mind quickly resulted it must've been her friend from last night, but the clearing of her eyesight proved it wrong.

The features of the figure were familiar, but they did not belong to a man. Just as she aimed her look at the top of the sitting figure, it moved the book it was holding and met it with orbs of blue colour.

''Robin?''

Her voice signalled another movement, seeing the raven haired woman smiled at her and put her book away.

''Good morning. Law - kun said you woke up last night.'' Her voice was warm, almost sounding melodic to Zaria's ears.

''Mhm.'' Zaria let out another groan, while trying her best to move again and sit up. ''Where is he?'' She questioned again, moving into the same position as last night.

''Luffy dragged him to eat. He hasn't left your side so far. So I took his place.'' Zaria felt Robin's eyes scanning her injured body, making her respond quickly.

''You didn't have to do that.'' Despite seeming distant from the woman, her company hadn't bothered her. In fact, hearing her voice left an unusual imprint on Zaria's discomfort. Almost as if it soothed her as well.

Hearing the patient's response only made another smile bloom on Robin's lips and send her up to stand.

''I should tell them you're awake.''

''Wait!'' Zaria's voice reached a high pitch; something uncharacteristic for it, in a flash.

Started by the sudden risen tone of her interlocutor, stunned Robin turned towards the girl, whose hands gripped on the fabric of her sheets.

''What did you mean by what you said back there?''

Her eyes didn't meet Robin's, almost as if she was ashamed.

She felt even greater exposure; this one caused by her disability to understand the meaning behind the words Robin directed at her.

''Hm?'' due to lack of information, Robin hummed her question out.

''When you said…'' Zaria paused, recalling. ''...this is not a way to achieve freedom. What did you mean?''

Finally explaining the true meaning behind her interrogation, Zaria clarified.

''Freedom is the state of not being imprisoned or enslaved. Am I wrong?'' Robins arms wrapped around the book she was reading and rested on her chest.

''No.'' With her response, Zaria found enough courage to meet her eyes, which were glued anywhere else up to this point.

''It doesn't apply only to your body, Zaria. It applies to your mind as well.''

''Doesn't it anger you? What they do? And how they get away with it?''

''Of course it does. I am not against revenge. And we should respect out history. Learn from it, but not become a slave to it.''

Just as she dreaded, Robin was feeding her mind with thoughts that haunted her for a long time.

Zaria spent so many years being enslaved to her anger and disappointment, without an ability to let it go. And, just as she didn't want to admit, Ana figured this out long before her and was trying to teach that will all her might.

Hell, even Robin's words sounded exactly like the one's Ana would give her.

''It must be hard. I understand.'' Noticing her absent mind in the moment, Robin added; making Zaria skip a subject and move further into the conversation.

''I don't want to be a bother.''

''Don't think about it like that.'' The woman spoke warmly before taking the direction of the doors and continuing.

''I'll let the captain know you're awake. He's looking forward to finally meeting you.''

**-z-**

Once she was left alone and awake, Zaria had no other choice but to use that short opportunity to face herself and the information she collected so far.

The tolls of conversations since she woke up pilled inside her head along with the interactions from the night she fought Richards.

Not once did she detect or felt any sign of hidden motives so far, something her mind was instantaneous to pick up in any given situation.

But all of this was sure to give her a headache.

Being a pirate was something she fought against many times before, for her own reasons, but, then again, there were a lot of things she swore never to do and she still walked all over them, eventually accomplishing those things.

Buried by her thoughts, her right hand found itself between her neck and shoulder, subconsciously rubbing the back side of it over the bandages, as a reminder of how far her killing spree went.

Just as she reached a decision of a sort, the doors slammed opened and a figure flew in, placing himself inches from where she sat.

''Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be a Pirate King!'' a boyish figure introduced himself, while holding a hat on his head and smiling as widely as possible.

She couldn't be sure if it was the smile, which greeted her in the warmest of ways, or the sudden shake up from her thoughts, but for once, she couldn't find a reason to be distant from this man.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Zaria.'' An answer kinder than the one she would usually offer, escaped her as a response to a quick situation development.

''Luffy! Stop!''

A small creature came running in after his captain, yelling all the way there. The shouting only continued once he laid his eyes on his patient.

''What!? Why are you sitting?! You have to lie down! You shouldn't move yet!''

His behaviour made both chuckle, as he jumped in the air and landed on the bed, squeezing himself between Luffy and Zaria, before pushing her shoulder gently in attempt to get her back to rest.

''You must be doctor Chopper.'' It was obvious the only person to react this way would be a doctor; Zaria just hadn't expected her doctor to be an animal in the cutest form and shape imaginable to her, making her once again feel out of character when she kept speaking.

''I'm okay, don't worry. Thank you for taking care of me so well.'' Another softer statement rolled over her cracked lips.

''Oh, it's nothing really.'' Her words made him stop and blush for a moment, making her continue her speech to the reindeer. It was her childhood dream to be able to talk to animals, so naturally, she couldn't resist speaking more.

''I owe you. I know I must've caused you trouble. You're a really great caretaker.''

''Idiot, your compliments don't make me happy at all.'' The creature danced beside her, stealing a warm smile from the woman as another figure entered, that all present missed.

However, the next sound to roll over the room's air was that of a thud, once, Luffy found himself on the floor, falling from the bed; since Chopper's dance demanded more space.

This situation did leave Zaria's strict and serious mind baffled for a second, before she reminded herself to clear things out with the captain.

''I heard you want me to stay here?''

''Yes! You're going to be my nakama! Show me what you can do!'' his bright grin seemed to stretch over half of his face as his found his way back up, making Zaria slightly uncomfortable when she realized how nice it was seeing someone smile like that. It was a smile of hope and light, reminding her of her sister.

Further examining the features of his face, she couldn't figure out how was he the same person her body impulsively obeyed before. The aura this man transmitted had a strange effect on her; were it his eyes or his smile; making her feel like a child again, only this time not as helpless.

The sanity in her tried to resolve it as looking for a substitute for everything she's lost so far; and it determined to ask questions when reminded how far her loss got her.

''Why would you want someone like me to join? Haven't they told you what I've done?''

''So?''

His face seemed confused at first, something Zaria found hard to decipher at the moment. It was as if the male hadn't even thought all of this through, which she found unbearable.

''What do you mean 'so'? You're asking me to join your crew. Aren't I a bad guy?'' her voice tried to reason with him, speaking what she thought must be somewhere in his head. Truth to be told, if she were a captain, she would be more hesitant.

''Eh? You mean to the Navy? We're pirates, and you had your reasons, I don't care about that. You seem nice.'' His blunt honesty took her to a surprise.

As if it wasn't enough, in her opinion, it honestly did seem like he couldn't be bothered by the information she presented, and his compliment only made it worse for her mind to process what he was saying and doing.

Deception and dishonesty were all she knew of the outside world. This experience made her prepared for everything she could encounter. Apart from Luffy, who seemed to miss all Zaria feared and defended against; deepening her sweet confusion by the young man's presence.

''N-nice?''

''Told you she'll be surprised.'' Law finally spoke up. ''But you have to leave, we need to have a check – up.'' He ordered to Luffy, snapping Chopper out of his behaviour.

''Yes, we need to see how she's doing.'' The smaller doctor boosted Laws statement.

''No, I want to her to show me what she can do! Chopper!'' Luffy rebelled against them, more in a yelling manner.

''Luffy, she can't do anything yet, she's still in a bad condition!'' Chopper fought with his captain while pushing him out of the room. Luffy's voice could still be heard from the outside for a moment, but it eventually died down, as he must've found another distraction.

As Chopper closed the door after kicking out his Captain, he left out a long sigh, capturing the attention of both humans, and approached to the patient again, explaining.

''There were a couple of tests I couldn't do until you woke up, because I needed your permission.'' His voice grew weaker by the end of the statement, as if he was feeling embarrassed, as he returned to his previous place.

''Oh...'' Luckily for the smaller doctor, she understood what he meant.

Finding herself a victim to the doctor's cuteness, Zaria couldn't help but smile at him and place her hand on top of his hat.

''It's okay, Law's going to do it anyways.'' She comforted the creature, with a sweet tone in her voice.

''WHAT?'' instantly, both doctors yelled at the same time towards her.

''You've done so much for me as it is, and I'm sure this would feel a bit weird for you now. While Law there still has a debt to return.''

Law took a deep breath, before nodding finally and pulling up the sleeves of his navy shirt. ''It's okay, Chopper – ya. I can do it.''

''Okay, then can you change her bandages as well?'' jumping back to the ground of the sick bay, his voice sweetly rang.

''Of course.'' Law gave an answer to his colleague.

''Good. I'll go and tell everyone to stay clear of this room for a while.'' Smiling his way out of the room, his feet made gentle squishing sounds to the door.

''Thank you, doctor Chopper.'' Zaria sang as he left the bay, not even trying to fight off the smile that creature caused.

''Any special reason for this?'' Law's eyebrow rose as he pulled on the gloves, approaching her.

Pouring her attention on the remaining doctor, Zaria spoke her logic when answering. ''Although he seems like a sweetheart, he's still a stranger. Also, hooves.''

Taking her right arm, he placed his hand on her elbow, explaining with a tone low and understanding ''He can change. He's a devil fruit user.'' His pause hadn't lasted long and he found it suitable to add. ''You should've asked before deciding.''

''Didn't you say you wanted to lead my rehabilitation? Don't let it faze you, Mr. Sunshine.''

He pulled the needle out of her hand, which took her by surprise, making her jerk a bit and stare at him, without wanting to say it actually hurt her since she knew it was a reply to her last statement.

''I'll take the bandages off first.'' He announced, grabbing the bandage scissors from a plate next to the bed. As he approached her with them, her body stiffened a little.

''I'll start with those on your legs, moving upwards.'' his voice was calm, having the same affect on her as he spoke, the body losing its stiffness for a moment. Trying to ease the silence as well, she found a reason to speak.

''Where's your crew?''

''I sent them to an island nearby, we should reach it in about two days.'' He sat on the chair, placed closer to the bed than to the table now; carefully making cuts on the bandages of her feet.

''How are they doing?'' her voice almost grew playful, while he tried his hardest not to make a rub against her wounded skin.

''Fine. Not thrilled about the alliance, though.'' Focused on his job, he offered his replies flatly.

''Do they mind you leaving like this?'' Zaria was insisting, knowing he didn't actually mind this kind of interaction.

''I didn't want to go at first, but Shachi and Penguin annoyed me about it. Bepo insisted.''

His last response left a mark in a form of a smile on her lips, as she noticed her friend was once again hesitant to true his true intentions, before she added.

''That must be why your determination got so shaky.''

Had this conversation been held in any other situation, it would leave him flustered. Fortunately for the doctor, he had a job that help to focus on, keeping him unfazed by her observation. In stead, he finally removed layers of bandages Chopper placed there previously. Only when they finally unfolded, leaving her feet opened and unwrapped, had he noticed the true severity of her condition.

The change on his face was noticeable for only a short second, but she caught it, questioning again and leaving the subject before behind them.

''How does it look?''

''Like you went to hell and back. You shouldn't walk for now.'' He took a deep breath and continued cutting up to her knee.

''It'll be fine. I can just heal it.''

''No spell casting until you're fully recovered.'' He resonated, before checking the legs for progress and state.

''I'm not a fan of feeling useless.'' Zaria back fired instantly.

''Doctor's orders.'' He looked up; meeting her eyes, feeling empowered by the order he's given to a woman whose enjoyment was greatest when disobeying.

''I also don't like orders.''

''Too bad you'll have to get over the both.''

He concluded the issue, before standing up, facing her.

Placing the scissors next to her and his slender hands on the sides of her thighs, he looked her straight in the eyes, before questioning.

''Why is it so hard to listen to me, but easy for you to listen Luffy?''

Being faced with that question didn't surprise her, since she figured it's going to surface sooner or later. Relaxing her face and letting him see a part of her he was looking for, she hadn't broke the gaze when answering.

''You just don't rub me that way.'' The words coming out her sounded harsher than they seemed, but he knew her real reply was hiding in those bushes and it was warmer that the one she offered, making his reply less cryptic.

''You're still complicated.''

Nodding his head, he took the scissors back in one hand and her palm in another, making a cut beneath her wrist.

''Just wanted to make sure that hasn't changed.''

Her hand levitated to his, holding the scissors, making him stop and avert his gaze from the wraps and her skin, to her.

''Law...'' her voice was weak, not sweet nor harsh, but she still tried to make it gentle. ''I hate to break it to you, but at this point, I doubt it will change.''

There was far more there to say, but she wasn't willing to say it or to even give him a code he could crack. Had she said it any other way, had it sound less harsh than that; she was certain he'd finally be able to understand the true reason behind her actions of refusing to join his crew.

Her logic might've been twisted, but it was her decision he had to respect.

She moved her hand to his elbow, caressing it gently.

''Can you respect that decision like you did before?''

Keeping his mind collected, he only gave her a nod and a short reply when she retreated her hand.

''Sure.''

The moment of their weakness was brief, as it always was, and he went back to unwrapping her again.

''You seem to be healing okay. Although it's not as fast as usually.''

''Yeah, I think it's because most of the injuries were made by the stone. Or because I was in a bad state when I got them. It will pick up its pace once I gain some weight.'' She quickly explained to the doctor who already knew how long her body usually took to recover from injuries.

''Still, you shouldn't move so much. Chopper – ya's right. It's already been seven days, and these still look really bad.''

The new information didn't faze her on the surface as much as it did on the inside. This meant she was out for six days, longer than she had expected, meaning their worries were actually more justified than she previously thought.

Law snapped her out of her thoughts, speaking quietly.

''Can you raise your arm?''

''Yeah, sure.'' A small groan left her throat as she moved her right arm up, feeling the pain rush over her shoulders. Noticing it, he picked up the pace when making a cut on the right side of her torso.

''Other arm now.'' He moved to the other side, ordering this time, making her react the same way when he cut again.

In silence, he proceeded to make multiple cuts on her shoulders, making her move her hands on her chest to stop the bandages from falling to reveal her.

Seeing her back was now exposed, he sent another order her way, while moving to her left side.

''Turn as much as you can, don't overdo it.''

Moving clockwise and resting on her right arm that found its way onto the covers, she turned, letting him inspect her back, knowing it was for the best not to see the expression his face was going to take once he notices how many tattoos now adorned her skin.

Last time he saw her back; there were only a handful of tattoos. Now, they spread all over her lower back, spine and shoulders, almost all the way to the sides of her torso.

Without a sound, he gently moved her hair over her right shoulder before his gloved fingertips started tracing over the tattoos, feeling the bumps of their lines under his slender fingers, making her twitch a little.

The tattoos were made with such precision, the outlines of each flower so thin, as if the smallest needle ever was used to make them; but there were so many at this point. Even if the individual tattoos were made so narrow and small; it seemed the opposite when one would observe it from a far.

''Didn't you say these are dangerous?'' he directed a question at the woman, recalling their conversation long time ago.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the outline of his figure, reminding her of a similar scene years ago.

''Don't worry about it. I'll find a way around it.'' Her movement compelled his body to react as well, in a form of pulling his hand back.

''You always do.'' He confirmed, in a non – sarcastic matter, to his own surprise; once he faced her again. Only now had they began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Slowly, he rested his right hand on top of her left, which still held her breasts hidden, pushing it to the side of her thigh. Knowing what he was to see there, her head tilted softly to the right and her eyes focused on the wall behind him.

The goose - bumped skin of her chest was coated in shades of yellowish green where bite marks could be noticed. Of all the injuries he'd seen so far, these seemed to worry her and affect her the most.

''It's healing. It will be okay soon.'' He tried comforting her, or himself, before placing his gloved hand on it, making her jaw clutch harder to the pain.

Nothing seemed infected, meaning Chopper did an excellent job in cleaning those wounds.

What he missed initially was a sunflower – like tattoo that nested between her breasts. Had her skin been healed, it wouldn't be hard to miss. But under so many shades of colours, even the palm - size lines seemed to blur.

His eyes stayed glued to it for a moment too long; provoking Zaria to react while his awes were captured by the simplicity of the mark.

''It's a new spell. Against haki.''

''Where did you get the design?'' It did resemble another flower, but it was simpler than that, having only some of the geometric attributes, with a hexagram in the middle.

''Found it in some book about chakras. I just gave it another meaning.'' Her voice sounded fragile, but it wasn't Law's questions that made it that way; but just the memory of how the tattoo came to its existence.

Unfamiliar with that fact; he decided to continue in the direction of his profession; noting he'd rather ask more questions once they are done with this.

''You'll have to move to the end of the bed now.''

**-z-**

Trying to get out of the most uncomfortable situation the two have ever been in, he took off his gloves and placed the samples onto the chair as he got up, taking her underwear to put it back on her. Before he had a chance, she already sat up and moved her legs away from him, before speaking.

''It's okay. I don't want to put those back on.''

''Okay.'' He nodded, before placing them in his pocket, so the rest of the crew wouldn't be able to see them before he got a chance to dispose of it.

''Everything seems okay so far. A lot of marks of friction and bruises, but they're healing properly. Nothing seems infected, but the results will tell us if we should worry.''

''Thank you for doing this.'' Her face was stoic, but it wasn't the stoic face he knew. It would've been surprising, but his was the same, so he spoke none of it.

Instead, he grabbed the samples and pushed the chair back to the table, leaving both there. Finding another bag full of bandages, he placed it on the bed before grabbing her body as gently as possible by placing his hands behind her knees and on her back, to reposition her into a state she was previously on.

Seeing the change in his behaviour, which seemed colder towards her than usual, confusing her, she decided to speak.

''Don't do that.''

''What?''

''Ana was in a worse state than I am. And whatever I've done, I've done for my own cause. So don't feel sorry.''

He knew she'd never allow him to picture her as weak or pitiful, and an attempt at proving her strength made him realize just why he cherished her as a friend.

''I'm not. I can see you got stronger. I'm proud you did what you did.''

**-z-**

After Law finished cleaning some of her wounds and wrapping her back up into a mummy, leaving only certain parts of her skin naked, for which he thought were to heal faster if they were allowed to 'breathe'; he left to dispose of all he took off of her moments before.

Zaria was left sitting alone in the bay, wrapped in his coat he made sure to grab before he left, seeing she was basically naked underneath, excluding the bandages.

Seeing his exit, Nami was the quickest to react, peeking into the room cautiously. Zaria met her new crewmate with a soft look and a half smile, and spoke immediately.

''Hello.''

''Hi.'' Nami greeted her back, now entering the room but staying near the exit. ''I just wanted to see how are you doing.''

''I'm doing okay.''

''I'm glad to hear that.''

Both of them seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. Zaria was always socially awkward when meeting new people honestly.

If this was a mission, she'd feel a lot more relaxed and talkative, but seeing she didn't want to fool Nami with any of her mission – like behaviour, it was harder to make conversation.

Thankfully, it was as Nami noticed this, trying to ease the wounded woman by speaking first.

''I have something for you. I'll go grab it.''

Somewhat calmer, Zaria nodded her head.

Nami's step was agile, so she was quick to leave and to come back, holding an opened, wooden box and a black satin backpack.

Seeing it, Zaria's face immediately grew curious and surprised, maybe even relieved, making her instantly react.

''Where did you get that?''

''Hm, your friend left it by the door. We only noticed it when he left.'' She replied, sitting next to the woman and placing both items down.

''He's not a friend, but it does make sense. I left it in the Black Sea.''

''Sorry, we thought you two are close.'' Nami admitted.

''He's just someone who keeps sticking around when unwanted.'' Zaria confessed as well; clarifying. ''But I should've figured he'd follow me, even from down there.''

Now it was Nami whose expressions were curious and riddled, looking at Zaria in disbelief, while the woman took the backpack in her hands.

''From the Black sea, right? Where is that exactly?'' Nami questioned, not recalling she ever heard of a place with such name.

''Umm...'' Zaria hummed, trying to figure out how to put into words something so abstract to her nature.

''Well, it's not exactly a place I can pin down on a map. It's what's behind the shadows. It's darkness. I don't know how to explain it.''

''Why do you call it a sea?''

''Oh, right.'' Zaria's throat left a chuckle, as a reaction to her missing the most obvious way to explain; before trying to sort her thoughts in favour of Nami's understanding.

''It's where all the shadows meet, right? So the shadows are actually bright there, and they are above you. So as they move, it's almost as watching waves when you dive and look up.''

''So shadows are a portal to you. That's where you go when you go into a shadow.'' Her acquaintance now lost all previous marks of confusion.

''Very good.'' This quick observation left Zaria pleasantly surprised. ''You're pretty smart. Nobody figured it out so fast.''

Compliment sent Nami's way made a slight blush dance over her cheeks and smile, but her smile was replaced almost instantly with more curiosity as Zaria opened up the backpack.

Over the back side she could notice stacked notebooks, some of which seemed old and worn out, as if they have been opened too many times; its pages showing clear sign of consequences of it.

The attention she gave to the notebooks was soon forgotten by the two heavy – looking clothed bags, whose clinking sound snapped Nami from her previous observation. Her thoughts remained on them, especially now that Zaria offered them to her by extending her hand.

''There's not much inside, maybe around 50k. But here, you can have it.'' Her tone indicated she wasn't bothered by this action. After all, she had to cover her medical expenses somehow.

''50 grand?! Where did you get this?!'' Nami's eyes suddenly grew a form Zaria hadn't ever seen before; as she noticed her relationship with money wasn't shared by everyone, especially not her interlocutor.

''People bet insane amounts on poker.''

Her company could not take her eyes away from the content of the bags, once she undid the knot on them. It was almost satisfying and pleasurable seeing someone happy over something she didn't find as important. Dazed by the bags, Zaria actually found it hard to snap Nami out of it when she found the urge to ask.

''What's the box for?''

''Oh, Robin and I put together some of the things we figured you might need.'' Her right hand only made a swift motion, as if it wasn't a big deal, before pushing the box against the covers, closer to Zaria; while her attention stayed undivided.

Little did Nami understand it was a bigger deal to the woman sitting in wraps than she could imagine, making her put a humble sound to her thoughts.

''You didn't have to do that.''

''We already got used to having female guests, it's not a big deal.'' This time, her intelligent conversationalist didn't pick up on her change of tone.

''Oh... In that case...'' Feeling uncomfortable by this deed, Zaria found herself pushing her hand down the backpack once more, grabbing a small fold of brown paper. ''You can have this too if you're interested.'' She spoke to the orange haired woman when she offered her the map.

''What is it?'' at last, Nami broke out of it.

''Blue jewel map. But I'm missing a second part.'' Monotonously, Zaria gave an explanation.

''Blue jewel? As in the heaviest jewel ever made that went missing ages ago?''

Nami's tone of voice warned Zaria she was about to be hit by another wave of excitement from her; making her react quickly.

''Yeah. However, it's mostly useless without the second part.''

Embracing the paper with her fingers, she quickly worked to unwind the map, looking into the scribing on it while a figure reappeared.

''What's got her so happy?'' Law sent a question Zaria's way.

''Money, it seems.'' Zaria smirked, while Nami announced her departure.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Grabbing all of her new belonging; she did as she announced, once again swiftly departing from her allies; one of which couldn't be bothered by this, while the other found it still so strange.

As she left the room, she missed Chopper on the entrance, carrying what seemed to be a bowl of a hot meal, so focused on it not spilling, he missed his crewmate exiting.

''I brought you something to eat.''

''Law, can you help him?'' Zaria immediately reacted.

Rolling his eyes, Law crutched down and took the bowl from his small hands before placing it on the table, enabling Chopper to walk and talk freely.

''Thank you. I made sure to tell everyone not to bother you all at once, because it could stress you.''

''You worry too much, little one.''

Zaria couldn't help herself not to be kind and gentle to the little reindeer, not only for his help, but also because of his appearance and sweetness; reminding the other human she had the same approach to his navigator as well.

As Law took the bowl and handed it to the woman, who now moved all the items she received, heavily blushed Chopper asked.

''How are you feeling?''

''Honestly, I'm doing okay. Everything hurts, but that's normal.''

''Mhm. How are her wounds?'' this time, he placed a question above Law.

''Healing well. You did a really good job.''

Again, Chopper couldn't help himself but to act silly upon receiving a compliment, especially coming from a fellow doctor, which Zaria found charming as she sipped on the soup he brought.

''This is really good. I'll have to thank the cook as well.''

''Oh, mademoiselle, it was a pleasure cooking for you.''

To everyone's surprise and mostly displeasure, a blonde man now practically flew into the room, mimicking Luffy's behaviour from hours before, attaching his lips and hands to her stolen left; while the right struggled to maintain the bowl held, as he stated his affections.

''Sanji! I said no visitors yet!'' Chopper's yell was immediate to the man that must've been lurking outside of the room.

''You're the guy that stopped the hit.'' Still getting accustomed to a sudden change and presence, Zaria only could speak what first came to her mind.

''It breaks my heart seeing you this hurt.'' He stated again, dramatically, without even looking at her; which could've been for the better, seeing his eyes were in any other dimension but this.

''Black leg – ya, get out, she needs rest.'' Law interfered, taking Choppers side.

''It's completely unfair for you two to deny her company for all of us!'' Sanji argued while being pushed out by an enlarged reindeer now, who found it suitable to argue again.

''You'll overwhelm her with all your visits! I explained this already!''

As the two pushed back and forth, strangely entertaining the woman by their unusual demeanour, Law left out a long sigh, dismissing it only as a childish behaviour he still hadn't grown used to, and took a seat by the table, starting to examine the samples he previously took.

Somehow, the day was coming to an end; but nothing yet had Zaria troubling for her safety.

Returning Chopper placed himself back on the bed, next to his patient, after grabbing a thermometer.

''Here, I need to check your temperature and pressure.''

The sight of both doctors doing something in favour of her health made Zaria's chest feel strange.

Law was sitting across of her, while the small doctor hopped around the room, tidying it up and replacing some of the objects. The moment seemed to start cutting its way into a pleasant memory inside of her mind.

It was quiet and comfortable; and it didn't make her yearn a grip on her Malices. In fact, ever since she woke up, she hasn't yearned for her weapons.

Maybe few of the sun rays, that actually reached the bay, made the scenery appear warmer that it should've been.

Whatever it was, it ended up being a rare occurrence she didn't just place somewhere as info or an observation, but as a soft and tender moment in a folder that became dusty and cobwebbed from lack of usage over the years.

**-z-**

**-Somewhere in the sea, unknown location-**

A tall grim figure emerged from a shadow of a chest in the corner, facing the man that sat at the table, cleaning his gun.

''Oh, Adrion. Hello.'' The man greeted it, without moving his gaze away from the task. Just like the man, Adrion movement was nonexistent, in attempt to make their interaction brief and quick, rushing him to speak.

''Hello, sir.''

''How is she?'' despite the darkness and sounds coming from the outside of the cabin, he could feel worry in the man's voice.

''She woke up yesterday. She's going to be okay.'' He's tone might've been flat, but it did hide same troubles.

''Thank you for informing me. I was getting worried.'' He finally graced Adrion's presence by looking up; but his face still missed any expression when asking. ''Has she decided to stay?''

''I did as you requested. Luffy already said she's one of them now.''

''Good.'' His lips only pressed together a bit stronger, and only for a slip of a second where a smile was supposed to break out, before speaking again ''He'll keep her safe.''

''Mr. Trafalgar is also with her.'' The emphasis on the man's last name revealed Adrion's stress.

''You seem displeased.'' Returning to his task, he offered an observation to the entity.

''I'm just not fond of his company.'' Sounding rougher, Adrion explained.

''But she is.'' His reply was short, but he knew it had to be given directly.

''I still worry, sir.'' Adrion continued, unprovoked, still believing everything he wishes is the best for the witch in question.

At last, completing the task under him, the male reassembled the gun and made his last reasoning.

''Don't. There's a storm coming. And my daughter is better to be surrounded with trustworthy people.''

* * *

Author's note:

As a further explanation of what I said above: I have had somewhat of a writer's block when writing this part. And it ended up being a mish mash of all of the smaller chapters and scenes I came up with. I hope it's not as noticable, I tried hard not to make it so obvious, and I apologize if it is.

With that out of the way...

I just wanted to say hello to everyone that's been following this story so far and thank you for reading. Really, thank you.

But when expressing gratitude, I must thank Vergil Leonidas the most. A person who kept encouraging me and guiding me when I would've hit a wall or overwhelm myself. I know this author might not share that opinion with me, but they really do a lot.

Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver.

Also, check their story out. You can find it on my profile; it's called Zone of Protection and it's a really good piece. (For real, guys, this is my sensei, and the story is so cool)

Next, I wanted to announce the following chapter might not be coming out before October due to my exams taking place through whole September. Of course, I might procrastinate as always and end up writing and posting chapter six, but at this point, I don't want to make any promises and would actually like more for you to be warned.

For this reason as well, this chapter is the longest and biggest I've written and posted so far.

Since I'm usually not posting notes; I'll take this one as an opportunity to give some insight for my character's design, since it is fairly complicated and I didn't leave an impression that detailed.

I'm still in a process of learning and am not used to describing abilities such as Zaria's.

I see it in my head, how she would do it and how does it look, but I often feel I fail to bring that to paper. So, following that thought, I decided to give you some bits you could find helpful. Of course, this does not mean I'll stop trying to explain everything.

\- If you were to watch a couple of videos on the subject of bending in Avatar: The Last Airbender; I think you'll find a lot of it being quite similar to what Zaria uses. I am trying to find other ways to describe ability usage, but I do fail quite often.

\- The hand motions I mention throughout chapters; when it comes to the things I've seen, could be similar to Magneto's motions (X-men) or Cleo's hand motions (H20: just add water – and sure, you can tell how big of a dork I am for bringing this up); as well as Avatar again.

\- The blades she uses, when separated (and I haven't noticed this until writing chapter three, yeah...), are similar to those of Angel Blades from a TV show called Supernatural.

\- The tattoos on her back are just normal floral – motive tattoos, but the one on her chest is a symbol of Anahata chakra; its use is different though, as she stated, and it will be investigated in the future chapters; this is just for the sake of visualizing it.

I don't want to make this some sort of a crossover, so naturally, I'm aiming for differences, but to help you perceive it better, it would do a trick to check out some of what I mentioned.

I think that's all for now that I can clarify on, without jumping into the waters of spoilers. If you have a problem with anything else, can't visualize it or are curious (meaning I failed at describing it properly), I'd love to hear about it so I can make it clearer in the future.


End file.
